Finding The Unknown
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Aria and Ezra are both in their 20's, they meet in a bar one night. However Hardy interrupts before they can finish getting to know each other. Can Ezra manage to track down the nameless girl he was mesmerized by in the bar or will he give up? More importantly, can he persuade her to say yes to a date once he does find her?
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't going to end up writing this story but after seeing all the reviews and tweets you guys left on the final chapter of Forever Loved – which were so incredibly sweet and made me smile while reading every single one — I decided I need to give you one last story for being there for me and being as sweet as you've been to me. xoxo**

**I don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV**

My name is Aria Montgomery. I am a 23 year old woman fresh out of college and a kindergarten teacher at Marymount Elementary in New York. We are about 4 months into the school year so we are just making our way to the end of December. I live in a small apartment about 30 minutes from the school by myself; all my family lives a couple hours away in Rosewood, PA. After a few failed relationships I am currently single and enjoying the freedom that comes with being single. Even though it was a Tuesday night, meaning I had work in the morning, I decide to stop by a bar to get a drink on my way home after a very long night of conferences. I tighten my jacket around my body as the cold air of December hits me from exiting my warm toasty car. After grabbing my purse I head into the bar, take a seat on one of the stools that someone just left and told the bartender I wanted a margarita. I also decide to order some fries since I haven't eaten all day and the last thing I need is to drink alcohol without any food in my system. Before long my order was placed in front of me and I dig into the wonderful smelling little snack while I wait for him to bring over my drink. Just as I finish off the plate of fries and my drink, ready to call it a night I feel someone bump into the back of me and spill a bear all over the counter and the side of my leg. I turn to see an embarrassed, yet very cute man next to me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit into you and spill that." He apologizes then smiles at me as he helps wipe it all up.

"Oh don't worry about it." I smile softly at him.

"Can I buy you a drink or anything to make it up to you?" He offers.

"Thank you but one drink is my limit; I have to work in the morning."

"What do you do if you don't mind me asking?" He leans against the bar counter.

"I'm a kindergartner teacher, you?" I can tell he's trying to flirt but isn't the best flirt in the world so he's nervous.

"I am actually a teacher as well. I work at Roosevelt High School as an English teacher." I notice he was slowly scooting a tad closer to me the farther we got into our conversation.

"I know—." Just as I was responding I got cut off by a guy coming over to pat the guy's back I had been talking to.

"Hey Ezra man, you did well! Who is this beautiful lady?" The guy came off as a complete player.

"Hardy not now." Ezra says to the man now known as Hardy.

"Come on introduce me man." Ezra just shakes his head at Hardy. "Hi, I'm Hardy and your name is?" He says flirtatiously.

"I was just leaving actually." I grab my purse then head for the door leaving Ezra and Hardy to argue with one another.

My heels clack against the concrete as I hurry out to my car in order to get out of this biting cold weather. Right as I was pulling out of the parking spot I saw Ezra run out of the bar and look around but I kept on driving. Even though Ezra seemed nice I'm not about to get involved with a player. My last break up was really hard; my boyfriend of 8 months was cheating on me with someone who I thought was my friend. Long story short, I am not really willing to open my up my heart just yet to a man I don't even know.

**Ezra's POV**

It was a simple Tuesday night that was spent wrapping up parent/teacher conferences. I work at a high school, Roosevelt High School, to be more specific as an AP English teacher. I have always loved teaching and seeing the bright smiles on kids' faces when they grasp the concept of the curriculum. My best friend, Hardy, who I have known since we were paired together in college to room together forced me to go out and get a drink with him. He hasn't come to terms with setting down in his life just yet. Therefore at the ripe age of 27 he is still at the top of his game when it comes to flirting with women and getting them to fall for his ridiculous pickup lines. I on the other hand have been trying to find the girl that I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. The only problem is I cannot talk to a woman to save my life, I can talk with parents and students with ease but when it comes to my personal life I am lost.

I've only had one long term relationship during college but she wasn't quite the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with resulting in our break up shortly after graduation. There's only been a few dates here and there between my college and now but nothing that really sparked my interest.

Hardy was currently waiting for me at a table to bring our beers that I was ordering at the bar. Surprisingly for being a Tuesday night there are a vast amount of people here. Once the bartender hands me two beers I take them and start to walk to the other side of the bar where Hardy was waiting however as I travel the short distance some drunk guy stumbles into me causing me to lose my own balance and spill the beers. The color drains from my face and I am mortified to see I had just spilled the alcohol all over a beautiful young brunette and the counter next to her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit into you and spill that." I apologize profusely and attempt to wipe up the counter.

"Oh don't worry about it." She offers up a reassuring smile, god I've never seen a smile that stunning before.

"Can I buy you a drink or anything to make it up to you?" I ask meekly hoping to fix the situation.

"Thank you but one drink is my limit; I have to work in the morning." The woman declines and I can't help but feel a sense of rejection flush through my body.

"What do you do if you don't mind me asking?" I leans against the bar counter in hopes of extending the conversation with the chance of getting to know her.

"I'm a kindergartner teacher, you?"

"I am actually a teacher as well. I work at Roosevelt High School as an English teacher." I respond with a faint smile playing on my lips. I slowly inch closer to her though I was terrified of scarring her off. Her eyes light up and a sense of recollect sparks in her eyes.

"I know—."

Suddenly Hardy appeared from behind and slaps a hand on my back with a grin plastered on his face. God I would give anything for him to walk away right now and let me continue talking with her. I haven't blown it yet and the last thing I need is him here screwing it up.

"Hey Ezra man, you did well! Who is this beautiful lady?"

"Hardy not now." I groan and shoot him a glare telling him to leave.

"Come on introduce me man." I just shakes my head at Hardy wishing he would back off just once. "Hi, I'm Hardy and your name is?" He says flirtatiously.

The woman frowns and reaches for her purse, hooking it on her arm and hopping up from the stool. It was then I realized she was very tiny in height but I didn't care, it makes her seem even cuter than I originally felt.

"I was just leaving actually." The nameless woman says and scurries out of the bar.

I turn to look at Hardy and glare at him.

"Seriously dude? What the hell was that for! I was doing just fine talking with her and was getting somewhere now she ran off before I could get her name or number."

"Hey I just wanted my beer," he holds up his hands and shakes his head in an innocent manner. "Besides it is in my nature to flirt with every beautiful woman I see and boy was she hot and sexy."

"Just shut up please." I push past him and run out the front of the bar hoping to catch up with her and apologize for Hardy. Unfortunately I didn't see her at all in the small parking lot—well that is until I see a midnight blue Nissan Altima pulling out of the lot leaving. I only catch a glimpse of the driver's face but I know it was her.

I don't know how but I will be damned sure I try everything I can to find this amazing woman.

**Okay I know this is somewhat sort since my usual readers are used to my monstrosity length chapters. I promise the rest will be longer but this was the introduction of them meeting so that is why I didn't have too much to put in the first chapter because of where it needed to end. I already have a few chapters written since I've had some free time these past couple days so I'll be updating based on reviews. As my readers from my previous story, Forever Loved, know I am done with any form of writing as of August 1****st****. **

**Please review, I love reading them and hearing all your guys' thoughts. I hope you guys like this ride Ezra goes through in finding Aria.**

**I love talking with you guys on twitter too, I will post when I am updating and whatnot about my stories. GilmoreGirls582**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own PLL**

**Ezra's POV**

It was Wednesday morning and I was scrambling to get to work on time. I had been up all night with my mind running my conversation with the stunning brunette on a loop and then me running after her. All I know about her is she is a kindergarten teacher. My brain had been working frantically to come up with some sort of way of finding her I don't care what it takes I'll do it. This is how I wound up oversleeping thirty minutes and thus cutting it very close on time. It wasn't helping me that the school zone feels as if it were a mile long due to how slow traffic is through it. Normally I arrive to work early enough the school speed reduction time doesn't affect me however since I am late it does due to the Elementary school across the street.

I impatiently tap my fingers on the steering wheel waiting for the crossing guard to walk back over to the sidewalk and allow the cars to keep driving. Much to my dismay though he does not, he simply lets the hordes of children slowly make their way across the street. My eyes wonder around the surroundings as a way of taking my eyes off the clock that was taunting me for oversleeping.

My gaze falls on a midnight blue car pulling into the school. No, it can't be, can it? I squint my eyes trying to see if it was her but the car was too far away for me to get a better look. Finally once the crossing guard steps out of the way and allows cars to continue on I anxiously direct my car to the left of the street rather than pulling into the high schools entrance toward the right. I was going to be late either way so I might as well take chance in hopes of it being the same woman. By the time I pull into the elementary schools parking lot and find the car there was no one in it. I sigh and slump in my seat for taking so long to get here. I reluctantly shift the car into drive and head across the street.

I'll just have to try again once school is over.

* * *

The day has dragged on to be labeled as the slowest day in history. I had been watching the clock tick on anxiously all day long waiting for 3 o'clock to come. I checked to see what time the school across the street gets out; 4:15. Guess I'll be sitting at my desk grading papers for the next hour to help the time go on. I had planned on staying in my classroom to grade but I was going nuts in this room waiting so I decide to gather my things and head out to my car. I waste no time getting in the car and turning on the heat trying to warm up from this cold December weather. I drive over to the elementary school and find one of the parking spots and sit here trying to imagine what to say if it is her. What are the odds though if it is her? Given there are only a few elementary schools around here but still. Then again last night when I told her what school I worked at she had this look as if she recognize the school instantly, maybe it's because she works across the street? God there is nothing I want than for fate to be on my side for once.

I was too caught up thinking about what I would say or do if that I hadn't realized the time until I heard loud kids hurrying out of the school. I was now fully focused on the front doors of the schools praying that it was her. Time was ticking on and I was beginning to lose hope as more teachers left the building and not a one of them the mesmerizing woman from last night. A part of me was saying it wasn't going to be her but the other part of me was telling me to wait and see. No woman has ever been this captivating, I can't just go home now.

And then there it was. One of the many front doors that I had been watching open and close for the past thirty minutes opens to reveal a small, petite brunette with a fitting long sleeved, knee length black coat on.

"Just lift your head up, please look up." I whisper to myself.

It was her.

Eagerly I yank the keys out of my car and run across the parking lot to stand at the end of the concrete stairs that she was walking down.

"Hi, it's uh Ezra from the bar last night." I say suddenly frozen and at a loss for words now that I'm standing within ten feet of her.

"Are you some kind of stalker?" She tilts her head to the side, "how do you know where I work?"

"You told me last night," I remind her and hope I haven't startled her.

"I said I was a kindergarten teacher, I didn't specify where. You didn't answer my question though."

I look at her confused for a moment then I realize what she was hinting at and I can't help but chuckle softly and shake my head.

"No, I am not a stalker. I was running late this morning and I saw your car." When she squints her eyes at me, I clarify rapidly. "Last night I ran out of the bar hoping to catch you and I saw you leaving. I wanted to apologize for Hardy well being Hardy basically."

"It's fine," she shrugs with a faint smile on her lips. "I take it you've been waiting on me to come out then?"

"Yeah…" I look down and my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I don't know what it is about her but she makes me nervous and stumble some over my words.

"Care to elaborate as to why or do you camp out at the work of all the women you meet in bars the following morning?" She teases playfully.

"I just felt like we really hit it off last night until Hardy came and interrupted us. I was hoping maybe I could take you out to dinner or something and we could get to know each other."

I watch as she chews on her bottom lip before responding.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Was all she says before walking down the last four steps and heads toward her car.

"What, why?" I hurriedly follow after her.

She doesn't say anything, she merely continues on to her car. Just as she was about to get in her car does she turn around to face me with an explanation.

"I'm not looking for a quick one and done kind of thing. I want a real relationship, not be some girl that was picked up in a bar."

"What makes you think that's what I want? I'm not like that at all. I was serious when I said I thought there was something between us that I wanted to explore." I ask with sadness, my shoulders slumped.

"It seemed pretty clear when your friend came over and congratulated you on 'doing well' or whatever he said that you guys were just there to pick some girls."

"That's not how I am, that's how Hardy is. Please let me just take you out to dinner and I can prove to you that I really do want a relationship and not some meaningless hookup." I plea with all sincerity in my eyes. I am not about to lose this wonderful woman because of Hardy or else he won't know what's coming his way.

"I really need to get going and it's freezing out here. I'm sorry, Ezra." She replies then turns to get in her car.

"Wait if you won't give me an answer can I at least have your name?"

"There's no need," she shakes her head and climbs into her car then drives off much like last night.

I watch gloomily as the still unnamed woman drives away from me once again. I have to find a way to prove her wrong. I have to show her I am nothing like Hardy. Screw the stack of work I need to grade, I am spending my night figuring out how I am going to show her who I really am and get her to say yes to a date.

* * *

True to my word I spent all night wracking my brain to come up with different ideas that may work. Finally at a quarter to midnight I thought of something that was worth a try and if she turns me down then I will stick to my plan and not give up.

The following afternoon once school was out I went over to sit and wait in the elementary school parking lot where I graded a few assignments before it was 4:45—the same time she left yesterday. I was currently standing at the bottom of the concrete steps out front waiting for her. Sure enough just after 4:45 she walks out the front doors and halts in place upon seeing me.

"What are you doing here Ezra?"

"I want to show you that I am not a player like Hardy. I'll do whatever it takes for you to say yes to my proposal."

"And what proposal is that exactly?" She asks while walking down a few steps, decreasing the distance between us.

"I want to take you out to dinner and here, this is for you." I reach forward to hand her the red rose I had bought for her this morning on my lunch break since I didn't have time to go before work.

She smells the rose and smiles faintly, "roses are my favorite. What if I decline like I had yesterday?"

"Then I'll keep coming back waiting here and ask you every day until you either see I really do wish to get to know you or you take pity on me and say yes." We both laugh at my response and she is silent for a moment.

"Sooo is that a look of debating good or bad for me?" I speak up after a few beats of silence.

"It means I am undecided and still not fully persuaded. I'll see what tomorrow brings," she replies simply before heading out to her car leaving me standing there dumbfounded.

"You aren't going to make this easy are you?" I shout across the parking lot to her.

"What can I say, I liked to be wooed every now and then." Her giggle is music to my ears and causes a smile to spread on my face.

"Can I at least get your name?"

"Goodnight Ezra." She shouts back then gets in her car and leaves once more.

I've only talked with this woman briefly on three separate occasions and I already know she is going to be the death of me and yet I can't help but be excited by the idea.

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, you guys are amazing. I already am up to writing chapter 7 so I am keeping on top of it to get the story written in time. I hope you all like what's coming up. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own PLL **

**Ezra's POV**

Every day for the following week has consisted of me waiting outside the school's steps at promptly 4:45 in the afternoon with a red rose in my hand and a reason as to why she should go on a date with me. I still have yet to learn her name and I was dying to rectify that and find out today. It was now December 18th, the last day before schools go on winter break tomorrow for three weeks. I was determined to get her to say yes to me today because I can't wait three whole weeks until seeing her again.

I get out of my car a few minutes early to wait at the steps in hopes of catching another teacher leaving the building. Much to my pleasure there are two women walking out of the building just as I approach the steps where I usually wait.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but may I trouble either of you in asking for your help?" I ask the two tall blonde women. They share a look with each other before hesitantly replying.

"We can try, it depends on how we can be of assistance." The shorter blonde woman on the right replies.

"Okay this is a really long story but I was wondering if you know a kindergarten teacher here that is very short, in her early twenties with long brunette hair?"

"Yes we do, why do you ask and who are you exactly?" The other woman asks.

"I'm Ezra Fitz, I teach AP English across the street. You see I ran into this woman last week and I really want her to agree to go on a date with me but I seem to be short on my luck. I was hoping to catch her name before school is out for winter break because I won't see her for three weeks until school is back in session." I explain swiftly to assure them I wasn't a creeper or some violent, abusive ex.

I nervously watch in desperation as the two women share yet another look before smiling at me.

"Her name is Aria Montgomery, or Miss Montgomery is what she is referred to here by the kids. Good luck getting her to say yes."

"Thank you both so much you have no idea how much I appreciate it!" The women say goodbye and leave to their respective cars.

Aria, what a beautiful and unique name it fits her perfectly. Aria Montgomery. I couldn't help but smile at the way it sounds in my head. Now that I know her name let's see if I can get her to say yes finally.

I rub my cheeks in hopes of warming them slightly due to the cold nippy air. It has been snowing flurries since this afternoon but no matter the weather I am not giving up on this. Right on the dot Aria walks out at 4:45 just like she has every day this past week.

"How lovely to see you again Miss Montgomery, how was your day?" I ask handing her the rose, this has become the routine ever since day two of me trying. I hand her the rose, ask her how her day was and in return she asks how my day was.

"I see you've finally figured out my name, well last name that is. My day has been quite wonderful actually, yours?"

"My day has been one for the charts since I finally figured out your name Miss Aria Montgomery. However what would really make my day is if you were to finally accept my proposal for taking you out on a lovely date." I grin my boyish smile up at her and desperately hope she will say yes.

"Hmmm." She taps her chin while pretending to think about it.

"Oh come on, please! I've stood out here every day with a rose in hand begging for you to say yes while it has been a good thirty degrees out here at the highest all week."

"I'm thinking I'll wait until I have an entire bouquet collected then I'll say yes." Aria teases with an elated grin on her lips.

"I will give you as many bouquets of roses you want right now if you let me take you on a date in fact I have one in my car that I have been using to bring you a rose from every day. Wait right here." I run over to my car, grab the roses from the backseat and return to stand in front of her.

"Will you, Aria Montgomery, please say yes to going on a date with me? If you say no again it will be a major kick to my self-esteem." I beg once more and hand her the roses causing her to giggle profusely.

"Yes Ezra I will go out with you." She nods her head and a huge smile breaks out on my lips.

"If I had known an entire bouquet would win you over I would have given them to you the first day."

Aria shakes her head, "That didn't matter to me. I was merely waiting to see if you would wait this long for me to say yes or if you'd move on to the next girl you could get. I haven't had the best relationships in the past so I am pretty guarded when it comes to dating now. That's why I was testing you, I really did think you were lovely that first night in the bar but Hardy made me wary of your true intentions."

"I promise I won't let you down for giving me a chance." I couldn't keep the smile off my face; she finally said yes!

"So about this date…"Aria trails off after a minute or so of silence had passed.

"How about tonight?"

"You're quite the eager one aren't you?" She laughs lightly and I can't help but stare at her beautiful smile.

"Well you have had me waiting over a week just to get a yes from you."

"Fair enough, tonight would be great. Do you have a phone with you?" Aria holds her hand out while I swiftly remove my phone from my coat pocket. "Here is my number, text me with the time and place and I will meet you there." Aria says handing the phone back over to me.

"How do I know this is your real number?" I wonder aloud though instantly regret saying it.

Aria raises her eye brow in a questioning manner then pulls out her own cell phone from her purse. "Call it," is all she says with a tone of simplicity and a shrug of her shoulders.

I do as told and watch as her phone lights up and her ringtone sounds.

"Sorry, I haven't been the best at the whole dating thing and asking someone out so—"

"You were worrisome that I'd give you a fake number then you wouldn't see me again for three weeks since school is out for winter break after tomorrow afternoon?" Aria concludes with a knowing look.

"Yeah," I nod my head sheepishly.

"I wouldn't do that. I better get going, it is freezing out here and I have a date to get ready for. I'll see you tonight Ezra."

I walk her to her car and open her car door for her like a gentleman.

"I'll see you tonight, Aria." I stand here entranced by this woman.

**Aria's POV**

I had finally accepted Ezra's invitation to dinner and I honestly was ecstatic. Ever since that first night in the bar I couldn't stop thinking about him and I was dying to go out with him. However I was still hesitant about opening my heart and taking that leap at a new relationship, which is why I was testing him in a way to see if he would last a week. When I had walked out of the school to see him standing there with the same signature smile of hope that I had seen every day for the past week I knew he was worth taking that leap for.

I arrive at my apartment a little after 5:45 and hurry to take a warm shower so I can begin getting ready for my date. By the time I get out of the shower there is a text message from Ezra asking if Rosalind's—a fancy restaurant about twenty minutes from my apartment would be alright somehow he managed to get us a reservation there for 7pm.

Nervously I go through my entire wardrobe to find a dress that will blow Ezra away. Finally I manage to settle on a mid-thigh deep red strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and paired it with four inch black heels. I lay the outfit out on the bed while I curl my hair and put on my makeup. Keeping a close eye on the time I slip into the dress and add minimal accessories. I take a deep nervous breath in the mirror and assure I look okay. It was time for me to head out or else I'd be late and it is pretty evident that Ezra is nervous enough about me turning him down that I want to make sure I am not late in the slightest. I make my way out to the living room and pick up my long pea coat that was draped across the back of the couch and slip it on my arms, button it up then pick up my purse and gloves. Double checking I had what I needed, I head down to my car and begin the relatively short drive to the restaurant.

Getting a relatively good spot I park my car and climb out of the car and walk a few spots down where I had seen Ezra getting out of his own car. He met me less than half way. I had a huge smile grace my face when I see he has flowers in his hands.

"These are for you. I was going to get you red roses but I figured you'd need another color to go along with the ones you already have." Ezra holds out the a dozen pink roses.

"Ezra," I sigh happily and smell the stunning flowers. "Thank you, you are too sweet. I'm going to put them in my car so nothing happens to them during dinner."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like them." Ezra follows alongside me as we as we walk back to my car for me to put the roses in the front seat.

"You ready?"

"Of course," I smile to myself and bite my lip when I feel Ezra place his hand on my back to lead me inside the restaurant.

Once inside the heated room we remove our heavy coats, Ezra's eyes widen and his draw drops slightly.

"You look beautiful." Ezra takes in every inch of my tiny 5'2" statue.

A faint blush creeps up on my cheeks and I bite my lip, "thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself."

Our slight moment was interrupted by the waitress informing us that our table was ready. Ezra and I follow her to the back where she seats us at a table for two in a fairly secluded table. We both take our seats. Even though we were both nervous about our first dates in how long, all it took was one look and we were both relaxed and eased right into conversation about anything and everything.

Before we knew it dinner and dessert was already over and it was time for us to leave much to our dismay. Ezra has been incredibly sweet the entire night I'm glad I decided to go out with him. I've learned a lot about him actually. He has been a teacher for the past four years and is twenty-seven years old. He lives alone in an apartment much like mine not too far from me actually. He doesn't really have any contact with his family anymore, things had fallen apart just prior to him leaving for college and he didn't want to get tangled up in the drama that came with his parents' persistent fighting so he felt it was better to stay away. Ezra is an only child who spent his childhood with his nose in the books rather than out and about with his peers and he is a fan of all the classic movies and novels like myself. It was implausible the amount of things we had in common. If I was being honest then I have to say I don't want this date to end, I could truly just sit with him and talk endlessly about literature or about his life and I'd be happy but sadly it is time to call it a night.

Ezra pays the bill then we get up put our coats on and walk out to the parking lot to my car. I lean my back against my car not wanting to say good bye to Ezra just yet and I could tell he was feeling the same.

"I don't know about you but I kind of don't want this night to end so quickly," Ezra says meekly and looks down at his hands in a nervous manner. God he is really cute when he is nervous. Hell he is cute even when he is relaxed and acting casual rather than stumbling over his words.

"Do you have something in mind?" I ask with a hint of hope in my tone pleased that he had as good of a time as I did.

"Maybe we could go on a late night walk? The lights in the city are beautiful to see at night especially now that Christmas lights are up."

I tilt my head to the side and look at him in a questioning manner. "You do know it's literally 30 degrees out right now, right?"

"I know a great place we can get hot chocolate on the way."

I couldn't help but give in with the look he had on his face, besides a walk in the park does sound pretty nice.

"Okay, yeah that sounds like fun."

"Do you want to take my car then we can come back and pick up yours later on tonight."

"Lead the way." I smile happily up at him and allow him to direct me across the parking lot to his car. Ezra opens the passenger door for me as well as shutting it before walking around the front of the car to climb in the driver's side. We share light conversation about our favorite writers and explore our literature interests throughout the drive.

We arrive at Central Park about half an hour later. Just like Ezra said there was the perfect little place that sold the most delicious, mouthwatering hot chocolate. Despite the cool weather it wasn't too bad between drinking the hot liquid and focusing on Ezra not to mention there wasn't even a breeze so that definitely helped.

"What lead you to have such a high passion for English Literature at such a young age?" He ask soon after we begin walking along the paths.

"Both my parents are teachers so I definitely grew up surrounded by novels of the sorts. But the main reason is; I love getting swept up in the story and life every great novel has to offer. You can be whisked away and feel as if you are one with the characters I guess is a way to put it. When things have been hard for me after a bad break up and whatnot I would always read an old classic like Romeo and Juliet to remind me that there really is a chance at a find true love."

"I've never heard it that way before. That is definitely a unique way at looking at a book. Honestly I have to say I feel the same way I've just never found someone who is as taken by literature as I am but I think I finally have." Ezra's eyes twinkle with a look in them that I am unable to distinguish but I blush under his gaze anyway.

Ezra's eyes stay locked on mine as his right hand reaches forward to grasp my hand softly in his. He silently asks with his eyes if I was fine with it since he knows I am still reserved when it comes to letting my wall down that I had built up after my last boyfriend. I lightly squeeze his hand as a way of saying I was okay with it and we continue walking. For the most part we fall into a comfortable silence and our bodies drift closer together and we spend at least another hour enjoying all the stunning lights. The date was made all the more perfect when it started snowing; I love the snow. We regrettably head back to the car once the bitter cold becomes somewhat unbearable since the breeze had picked up.

All too quickly have we returned to the restaurant parking lot where my car sat waiting for me.

"This has been the best date of my life Ezra. I've really enjoyed myself and hope to do this again soon."

"Would it be too forward if I ask to pick you up tomorrow afternoon and take you to lunch? Your school only has a half day right since it is the last day before break?" Ezra wonders, his hands caressing my own.

"Maybe a little, but I'd definitely say yes to lunch." I bite my lip in hopes of minimizing the huge grin dying to break out on my lips.

"I'll pick you up at 12:30 then."

"Sounds perfect. Thank you for tonight." I lean forward and press a kiss to his cheek before climbing in my car, wave goodbye and head home. A smile was plastered on my face for the remainder of the night as well as the following day.

The only thing that had put a damper on my mood was when I realize I am going down to Rosewood for two weeks to visit my family for Christmas meaning I won't see Ezra sadly. I was driving down to Rosewood Saturday morning so I'll have to make the best of my afternoon with Ezra tomorrow since it will be the last time I see him until I return to New York.

**You guys are unbelievable and amazing! Already 50 reviews and 700 + reviews! You guys are truly wonderful and are too amazing for words. Thank you. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Drama is on its way and for those of you who have been reading my stories in the past you know how I am with drama. ;) **

**PS sorry for those who though Ezra was a stalker… not my intent. Lol **

**Xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**I don't own PLL**

**Okay I hope this works right because I am out all day so I am posting this from my iPhone. Here's to hoping all goes well! Enjoy!**

**Two Weeks Later**

**Ezra's POV **

It was finally Sunday January 5th meaning the day Aria comes back from spending the holiday with her family. She was supposed to arrive this afternoon sometime and I was hoping to see her and spend some time with her since we both return to work tomorrow morning. Though depending on how tired she is from her long drive back she may choose to simply go to her apartment to sleep. We have spent the past two week's texting and having phone calls nonstop as if we were two obsessed teenagers. Even though we have only had two dates things have been going well between us; we've been finding out more things about each other each time we talk. I don't know what it is about Aria but it feels as if I have known her my entire life, we're always at ease when we talk and I'm not near as nervous or stumble upon my words as much as I had originally.

A smile instantly graces my face when my phone lights up with a text from Aria.

**Hey Ezra, I got an early jump on driving home. I'll be home shortly, I'm planning on taking a short nap once I get to my apartment but do you want to meet up tonight? **

_That sounds great! How about we stay in tonight? I was thinking I could make you dinner at my apartment._

**Sounds lovely, text me your address and I'll be there about 7:30?**

_Perfect, see you soon. Have a safe rest of your drive and a nice nap._

I lock my phone after checking the time; 1:37pm. If I start cleaning up my apartment now I'll have enough time to head out to the store to get some groceries then come back here make it and look presentable for her.

With the shortness in time in mind I swiftly make my apartment spotless and look well enough to show Aria for the first time. I decided to make stuffed bell peppers since it is simple enough that I can't ruin that. I am pretty good in the kitchen and I am confident when I cook but I do occasionally have those moments where things can go wrong. After making a list of all the things I don't have I head out to the store for a little shopping.

Time was slipping away rapidly and before I knew it 7:30 had finally come. Dinner was basically done, I was dressed jeans paired with a white t-shirt under an unbuttoned light blue button up. It was casual yet looked nice, it felt appropriate wearing the first night your girlfriend is back from being away. Wait is she my girlfriend? We haven't really discussed labels seeing as we've only had two dates then she went out of town. If I manage to muster up the courage I'll ask her tonight about it.

The soft knock on my apartment door made me jump with excitement and hurry to the door. Instantly swing the door open and a bright smile that reaches my eyes lights up my face as well as hers. She looks just as stunning as always. She has on dark wash jeans with a light purple shirt and her usual black coat.

"It's great to see you again." Aria smiles brightly stepping in my apartment.

"I certainly missed seeing you while you were gone. Dinner is almost ready if you're hungry." I take her coat from her and drape it over the back of the arm chair in the living room and place her purse in the chair as well.

"Definitely, it smells amazing. You've got a really nice apartment." Aria compliments looking around the small place.

"Thanks. It's not much but since it's just me I don't need all that room. Here's the living room and the kitchen which I guess is obvious, but um back there down the hall is my bedroom and the bathroom."

"I think it's perfect and it resembles you well."

"Would you like a glass of wine or anything?" I ask her while heading in to the kitchen to check on the food.

"Yes please," she replies from behind when she joins me in the kitchen.

I open up my glass cabinet and pull out two wine glasses from the top shelf and sit them down on the counter. Within seconds I have the bottle of wine open and the glasses filled.

"Here you go," I hand her the glass and nod when she thanks me.

"How was it being with your family?" I ask as I dish out the food onto two plates.

"It was really good, I definitely needed it. The only time all of us can get together is for Christmas and Thanksgiving so it certainly was nice catching up with everyone. I missed being here though." Aria says softly our gazes lock for a minute before she looks down and takes a sip of her wine. I could faintly see the blush on her cheeks that she was attempting to hide.

"I missed you being here too," I lean down to whisper in her ear before taking the plates to the table.

Once the table was ready we both sit down to enjoy our meal. Not much needed to be said, we simply enjoyed being in each other's presence. It was quite nice actually rather than an awkward silence that some would expect to fall between two people.

After we finish eating dinner I gather the dishes and sit them in the sink to wash later on granting me more time with Aria. We decided to watch some TV for a while so I refill our glasses of wine before we walk over to the couch. We end up watching the Friends marathon that was airing all night. Throughout the course of the first episode we saw we have seemed to migrate closer on the couch until Aria was tucked in my side and I had my arm draped around her. I couldn't express just how content and happy I was sitting here with Aria so close. Even though she had warned me at first about being guarded when it comes to relationships and wanting to take it slow, I couldn't help but feel she was already becoming more relaxed to the idea of opening up to a man again. My thumb had been caressing the soft skin of her upper arm throughout the course of the night.

When it was nearing 10:15 I knew I should bring up my question seeing as she'll probably leave soon since we both have work in the morning.

"Hey Aria," my voice is soft against the laughter coming from the TV.

"Yeah," she turns her head to look at me.

"What are we exactly?"

"What do you mean?" She wonders with a curious look.

"I mean, are we boyfriend and girlfriend, are we just seeing where this takes us or what? I know this is only our third date but I really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend."

Aria instantly bites her lip and her beautiful smile is dying to show. "I'd love to call you my boyfriend."

I was unsure what to say, I was utterly speechless that she said yes. Call me a teenage boy all you want but I'm 27 years old and I now have the most beautiful girl in the world as my girlfriend. Aria grins at me and laughs lightly sensing my excitement that was preventing me from thinking up a feasible response. She simply turns to snuggle closer in my side with her gaze fixated on the TV her hand reaching for mine to rest in her lap with hers. Just like that I was no longer jumbled for words; Aria has the ability to make me stumble over myself while also being able to calm me completely and no longer be nervous. I don't know what it is about her but she truly is one of a kind for it.

**Aria's POV**

It was getting late and I knew I should get home since I have to get up at six in the morning for work. I tell Ezra it's time for me to head up as I stand up from where I had been comfortably snuggled in his side. Walking over to the arm chair I slip on my coat and collect my purse and the flowers Ezra bought for me. When I turn around to face him he has a look of sadness in his eyes as if he doesn't want me to leave, honestly I wish I didn't have to either.

"I'll walk you out," he says while reaching for his own coat that was hanging in the coat closet not too far away from the door.

"You don't have to Ezra."

"I want to, besides its late."

After getting his coat on Ezra laces his hand in mine, opens the apartment door for me and proceeds to walk me down to my car. Once out to the parking lot I sit my things in the backseat then lean inside to turn the car on and get the heat going to warm up my ice cold car. I lean against the now shut driver's door to face Ezra.

My hands rest on his chest before sliding up to lace behind his neck. I chew my bottom lip for a moment, look him in the eye before my eyes flutter shut and I lean forward to connect our lips for the first time. The kiss was magical to say the least. All those sparks I feel through my body whenever our skin touches were present and then some during this kiss. His lips were incredibly soft against my own and felt like heaven. Ezra's hands had moved to safely rest on my hips during our innocent yet passionate kiss. When we pull away our eyes slowly flutter open at the same time.

"Wow," Ezra whispers delighted his thumb caresses my jawline.

"I had a lovely night and your cooking was delicious, thank you." I praise him, pulling his body slightly closer to mine.

"I am thrilled you enjoyed it and had a good first night back in New York. I'd love to cook for you again sometime soon."

Something within me makes me want to kiss him again just for that sentence alone. I give into my desires and lean up to kiss him once more, taking him by surprise.

"Thank you," I whisper softly against his lips before pulling back and looking up at him through my lashes.

"For what?" Ezra replies with curiosity.

"You've been nothing short of the perfect gentleman to me. You always make it a point to give me flowers on every date so far and when you asked me to come over for dinner at your apartment you didn't expect anything out of it." He really proved to me how much of a gentleman he is tonight when he didn't make any advances on me in an attempt to get me in his bed unlike most men.

"Aria, you deserve to be treated that way by every man and anyone who treats you less obviously is an idiot. For the record, I'd never try to get you to do something you didn't want. Even though we are both in our twenties it doesn't mean we have to have sex. I want this relation to be built on emotion and not physical attraction; I mean it when I say really like you Aria and I want this to last." Ezra says sweetly with nothing but honestly shining brightly in his eyes.

I can't resist but stand up on my tippy toes to kiss him once more, man he is a good kisser with the sweetest of lips.

"I don't think you know how happy I am to hear that."

Ezra simply shrugs in response with a smile on his lips. He tucks my hair behind my ears so it's out of my face then opens my car door for me.

"You better get out of this cold weather. I'll see you later, have a safe drive home and a good night."

"Yeah it is getting pretty late. I had a great time tonight Ezra, I can't wait for our next date. See you later." I place a kiss on his cheek then get in my car to leave regretfully.

That night I lie awake in bed for quite some time replaying the sweet kisses over and over in my head as if it were on a loop. I've never been so affected or felt swept off my feet because of a kiss before. Ezra is purely amazing and I cannot express just how pleased I am to have met him those few short weeks ago.

LB

It was the following day and I was in the middle of telling my class to find their seats and get ready for the next activity up on today's curriculum. I turn to face the classroom door when I hear a knock on the metal door frame and see the principal and a man with flowers in his hands standing in my doorway.

"Good morning Miss. Montgomery, these have been delivered for you." Mrs. Carson informs me gesturing to the flower in the man's hands.

"Thank you." I smile happily and I instantly have a hunch who they are from.

The delivery man places the vase of bright yellow daisies on my desk before walking out with the principal. I instantly walk over to smell them which is when I notice the small card sticking out the side.

_Hope this brightens up your Monday morning. _

_Wish to see you soon._

_Dinner tomorrow at 7?_

_Xoxo _

_-Your Gentleman_

I couldn't help but smile even in writing he is sweet. I turn to make sure the kids were busy working on their assignment before I walk around my desk and pull my phone out of the top drawer to text Ezra.

"The flowers are breathtaking, thank you. Dinner would be lovely." I lock my phone and put it back in the drawer knowing he's in the middle of a class and most likely won't hear back from him until either they have a passing period or he has his hour lunch break.

I turn my attention back to my class and we carry on with our day. I couldn't help myself from gazing at the beautiful flowers all throughout the day and then smiling because they would lead me to thinking about Ezra.

What is this man doing to me?

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, they are all wonderful. As you know I update based on reviews so I will post again in a day or two depending on how many there are. Some people have asked me if I count tweets when I add up the reviews, I do not. I can keep track of FF reviews more than tweets since I tweet a lot so I sometimes lose them in my mentions. Thank you all again! :)**

**Aria is certainly falling for Ezra in a way she didn't expect. What do you think will happen next? I'm already up to chapter 7, I'd love to hear your guesses. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**I don't own PLL **

**Aria's POV **

The weeks were rapidly flying past us and it was already nearing the end of February. My relationship with Ezra has been better than ever and somehow seems as if it gets better every day. Every Monday morning for the past seven weeks he has had a bouquet of flowers delivered to my classroom—different types and colors each time. Not to mention continuously giving me flowers when we have a date. When I told him how much I love flowers he seems to have made sure I always have a bouquet for my desk at work as well as a few to have around my apartment. Never the less I am always filled with this warm feeling in my body every time he arrives with another one.

It was currently Thursday morning. I was sitting at my desk planning out curriculum for next month and making sure I have all the necessary supplies for all the activities. My class was currently on the other side of the school in P.E. therefore this was my planning period. Typically when I am in the classroom alone I will turn off the classroom lights and leave the door open, between the sunlight shining in through the windows as well as the light from the hallway the room has enough light for me to see and work while giving my head and eyes a rest from the bright lights of the room. Today though I had just relied on the sunlight through the windows because there were a couple classes working on activities down the hall a ways making it slightly nosey. I was in the middle of writing down what all I need to pick up this weekend when I hear the door open.

"Hello, may I help you?" I ask politely and stand up from my desk. However I almost instantly freeze in place when I recognize who just walked in my classroom.

"Yes I am here to pick up my daughter, Clara." The man says seemingly calm.

Standing in front of me was Mr. Danes, the father of Clara in my class. However, as of recently this isn't the normal situation of a father picking his daughter up from school early. Clare's parents are getting a divorce because apparently Derrick, the father, has become physically abusive toward the mother which she instantly filed for divorce and full custody of their two kids. Even though they are still in the middle of the divorce case the mother got a judge to grant her full custody while they are getting things cleared up and settled. Once she was granted the custody she informed the school and myself about the issue and made it strictly clear we were not to allow the father to pick up Clara. Which leads me to question how he even managed to get into the building since the office staff were informed the same day I was by Mrs. Carson, the principal.

"She's actually not here," I respond calmly and walk over to flip on the classroom light so it wasn't near as dark in here.

"Where is she then?" I could tell he was unpleased with my answer. An unnerving feeling rises in my stomach and I worry what may happen since he seems to have a short temper.

"They are on a field trip for the day and won't be back until 3:30 this afternoon." I lie smoothly hoping to get him to leave.

"I didn't know they had a field trip, why aren't you with them?" He tilts his head to the side and squints his eyes in a questioning manner.

Shit.

"There were two other classes going and plenty of parent volunteers, I opted to stay here to get things in order and whatnot in my classroom."

"Don't lie to me Ms. Montgomery, I know the other kindergarten classes are here I saw them when I walked down the hall. Where is my daughter?" He demands and I could see the fury building up in his face.

"I can't help you Mr. Danes I'm sorry. I'd be glad to take you up to the office where you can talk with Mrs. Carson about this." I walk toward the classroom door hoping to persuade him out of my room and out to a more open area so I'm not alone with him. Though he obviously has other plans because he reaches forward yanking on my arm roughly, pulling me close to him. When I attempt to pull my arm from his grasp he only tightens his hold making me wince.

"Let go of me," I say firmly to him.

"Not until you tell me where my daughter really is." He snaps back at me.

"That isn't going to happen," I snap right back.

And just like that I felt the unexpected sharp sting on my cheek from him slapping me. I gasp loudly and swear under my breath from the intensity of the hit. He was standing in front of me so I knew there wasn't a chance of me being able to get around him to leave the classroom let alone reach the phone that rests on my desk or even my cell phone for that matter. I nervously glance over at the clock on the wall, I should be heading down to the gymnasium to pick up my class seeing as they finish P.E. in about five minutes. All I can hope is Mr. Harris doesn't bring my kids down here thinking I forgot to pick them up—I don't want Mr. Danes to get a hold of Clara especially with this pissed off mood he is in. Much to my dismay he informs me he won't be leaving or allowing me to leave until my kids return to the classroom.

There was nothing I could do, all I know is this won't end well.

The short time of fifteen minutes felt like an eternity before movement outside through the glass panel to the side of the classroom door caught my eye. I try not to express the sheer look of panic on my face. Mr. Danes was ranting about his wife and how she doesn't have the right to take his kids away from him. My eyes shift to look out into the hall where I see Mr. Harris and my kids standing behind him, I subtly shake my head wishing he would realize who is standing five feet from me, pacing back and forth as he rants.

I see the realization was over his face and he gestures one moment to me before leaving the door and quietly leave with the kids. It only takes him less than two minutes to return, he opens the door and hurries into the room, stepping between me and Mr. Danes.

"Can I help you, Sir?" He asks politely trying to calm Mr. Danes down.

"I need my daughter. I came here to pick her up and instead of telling me the truth Ms. Montgomery here has done nothing but lie to me. So tell me where the hell Clara is." He shouts back startling me more so than I already was.

"Mr. Danes I'm sorry but you know we cannot do that. We are simply the teachers, it is not our fault that we cannot hand Clara over to you. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, you are more than welcome to talk with the principal in a calm manner but this is not Miss Montgomery's fault." Gabe _– Mr. Harris—_says calmly to Mr. Danes.

His merely shakes his head in a furious manner and I can feel the tension building even more in the room. "You know what," he pauses and his hand reaches behind his back. I audibly gasp and take several steps back until the back of my knees bump into the short table behind me. In his hand was a gun, how in the hell did he get a gun in here? "Either of you have thirty seconds to tell me where my daughter is so I can get her and be on my way." He fumes pointing the gun at us.

"Hold on, just take a breath for a minute here. Please just put the gun down." Gabe says calmly and moves to stand in front of me.

"No. I'm tired of constantly hearing people tell me what to do. Clara is my daughter and if I want to spend time with her I will. I haven't seen my daughter in over three weeks and my wife is being selfish by denying me the right to my children."

My chest was rapidly raising up and down, I try to keep myself calm but that wasn't working out too well.

"Your time is ticking away quickly; 15 seconds left."

The tears were fighting to spill down my cheeks but I wouldn't let them. I can't break down right now, I just can't. Neither Gabe or I dare say a word, we are not inflicting the harm of an innocent little six year old in this.

I hold my breath and am numb as the 15 seconds was coming to an end. The next minute happened so fast it was all a blur. Just as he was about to make another remark the faintest red ray shined through the glass panel at the door. In the snap of a finger the glass is shattered and Mr. Danes is screaming in pain grabbing a hold of his wrist; gun dropped on the ground. The police swarm into the room, gather the gun and contain Mr. Danes.

Gabe instantly turns to me asking me if I'm okay and if anything happened prior to him entering the classroom. All I could do was hug him and thank him repeatedly for what he did for me.

"I told Mrs. Drew next door to call the police then the principal right away and inform them what was going on." Gabe informs me when I ask about the police.

"Thank you, I wouldn't have been able to deal with that alone. I just… Thank you." I whisper lowly to him finding it much harder to keep my tears at bay.

"Don't worry about it Aria, I'm just glad I got here when I did." He says with a look of relief on his face. The police haul Mr. Danes out of the room prior to two officers coming over to talk with Gabe and I about what happened.

**Ezra's POV**

I was in the middle of a discussion with my student's about Huckleberry Fin when the principal abruptly walks into my room.

"Mr. Fitz may I please see you and Mark out in hall." Mr. Moore says hurriedly.

"Of course, Sir." Mark gets up from his desk and we both walk out into the hall. Mr. Moore shuts the door behind us and turns to face us with a serious look.

"Is everything alright Mr. Moore?"

"Mark you have a younger sister in kindergarten, Clara, correct?" He asks looking directly at Mark.

"Yes, is everything okay, has something happened?" Mark starts to panic.

"It seems your father is trying to pick her up from school. The police have been called and the principal of her school called me so I could inform you. We cannot get a hold of your mother and your sister is currently hysterical. We were hoping you could go over to the school and calm Clara down until we can get a hold of your mother."

"Yes, yes of course. God do you know if my dad got near her or is she okay? What happened?" Mark was rambling and asking all these questions in a panic.

"I'm sorry I don't know. All I know is your father is in a classroom with her teacher and he is demanding to take Clara with him."

"Mark do you need someone to drive you to your sister's school? I'm sure another teacher can keep an eye on my class if you need someone to take you." I ask him knowing he can't drive yet because I've heard him talking on a few occasions on how he wished he could drive and have his own car.

"Oh no thanks Mr. Fitz, she attends school at the elementary across the street."

Panic instantly fills my own body.

"Wait you said she's in kindergarten, right?" When he nods his head the color completely drains from my face. "Who is her teacher?" My voice is so faint I worry he didn't hear me.

"Uh Miss Montgomery I believe is her name, I've only picked Clara up from school a couple of times this year."

"I have to go. Mr. Moore can you please watch my class." I panic and begin hurrying down the hallway not even bothering getting my things from my classroom.

"Ezra what's going on?" The principal shouts down the hall to me.

"That's my girlfriend!" I yell not turning back. Mark runs down the hall to catch up with me and we both sprint out of the school, across the street all the way to the elementary school. Please let nothing happen to her. We ignore the secretaries telling us not to go back there.

We are both breathless by the time we get down to the Preschool and Kindergarten hall of the school. There are police in the hall and glass is everywhere in the hall right at Aria's classroom entryway. My heart shatters and I begin to panic all the more.

"Sir you need to stay back please, you can't go in there." A police officer says firmly to me.

"That's my girlfriend's classroom I have to see her." I push past the officer before she could stop me and I run into the room.

"Aria," I breathe heavily when I see her talking with an officer.

At the sound of my voice Aria spins on her heels to face me. I am instantly at her side and pull her into a tight hug holding her to my body. Aria breaks down into tears and clings to me, not showing the signs of letting go any time soon. Besides, I definitely don't want to let go of her either.

"What are you doing here?" Aria whispers lowly in my neck.

"Shhh honey, just relax." I run my hand soothingly along her back to calm her body that was trembling with her cries. She was far too upset to uphold a conversation. I place several kisses to her temple and hold her as closely to me as possible.

"Aria," a woman speaks up from behind us. Aria removes her head from where it had been tucked in my neck, she wipes away the tears then faces the woman. "Take the rest of the afternoon and tomorrow off. If you need next week off just let me know and I will have a substitute cover your class. Clara is doing okay now, her brother is here and got her calmed down. Her mother is about ten minutes away as well." The woman smiles apologetically to Aria.

"Thank you, Mrs. Carson." Aria's voice was hoarse from the crying. The woman walk out of the room shortly after and Aria turns her attention back to me. "Do you have to go back to work or can you come over to my apartment?"

"I'm sure I can work something out with the principal though I do need to go back to gather my keys and phone. As soon as Mark, Clara's older brother, said you were her teacher I went numb and I just ran. I had to get here as fast as possible. I was terrified something had happened to you. We can talk about this later though, let's just get you out of here."

The officer Aria had been talking with said she was free to go and they would contact her with any other questions they had. I rub her back a few more times then help her gather her purse and walk her out of the room. My arm was wrapped around her petite waist holding her close.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive all the way to your apartment?" I ask doubtfully as we walk up to the car and she goes to get in the driver side.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine, it isn't that far anyway." Aria nods her head and wipes away a few tears.

I sigh knowing she won't change her mind no matter what I say. Climbing into the passenger side I reach over for her hand and rub it in a soothing manner as she drives across the street for me to get my things.

"Do you want to come in with me so you aren't waiting out here alone?"

I can tell she is still shaken up by whatever happened in that classroom so odds are she doesn't want to be alone and I don't want to be away from her either—my mind was still racing with worry and the 'what ifs.'

"Sure," her voice is soft and fragile.

Aria removes the keys from the ignition and we both walk hand in hand into the High School. After explaining the situation to the principal he said I could take the rest of the day as well as tomorrow off. It only takes me ten minutes at most to gather my phone, keys, and satchel of work that needs to be graded by Monday. Once we are back outside in the parking lot Aria and I get in our respective cars and drive to her apartment. I was dying to know what happened in that room that has lead Aria to be this upset but I don't want to come right out and ask her because she obviously doesn't want to talk about it at the moment.

It doesn't take us long for us both to arrive at her apartment complex. I've been to her apartment only a few times since we began dating. I have to say her place is nicer than mine though it does have many similar qualities as mine does. Hers is actually a two bedroom, she uses the second room as an office and has two of the four walls lined with bookcases to hold all of her books she has accumulated over the years. Though her absolute favorite novels rest on a cabinet in the living room. She has an extremely comfortable white, soft fabric couch with a dark wood coffee table in front of it. As well as two red chairs that were just as comfortable as the couch. The rest of the furniture in her apartment was the same dark brown as her coffee table. She also had hardwood floors throughout the entire apartment.

"I'm going to change clothes, make yourself at home." Aria's voice was just as faint as it had been back in her classroom. Her heels softly click against the wood floors all the way to her bedroom, the door softly shuts behind her and I no longer can hear her heels.

I walk over to the kitchen to start a pot of her favorite tea. After I get that going I take off my tie and button up vest, draping it over the arm of the chair in the living room and kick off my shoes.

"You know you look pretty sexy when you are wearing that vest." Aria teases from behind.

I turn around at the sound of her voice and smile to myself seeing her in a much calmer state and a faint smile on her lips. Aria had on a thin, loose fitting t-shirt paired with black knit shorts, her hair was still down in its usual curled waves.

"I put some tea on in case you wanted something warm to drink," as if on cue the tea pot starts whistling.

Aria decreases the distance between us completely, wraps her arms around my waist and snuggles her head in my chest. "Thank you." It was evident that she wasn't just talking about the tea.

"I'll always be here for you, Aria." I press a kiss to the top of her head before regretfully releasing her from the hug to go tend to the tea.

I grab her favorite mug from the cabinet to fill with tea for her then join her in the living room. We take a seat on the couch and Aria snuggles closely into my side resting her head on my chest. Aria grabs the remote from the coffee table to turn on a random movie. However five minutes into the movie Aria pauses it and sits back a little to face me.

"I came seconds from possibly being shot this afternoon."

"What?" I nearly shout then apologize for coming off louder than I intended to.

"One of the families are getting divorced and they have two kids, Clara and one in high school."

"Yeah Mark, he was in my class when the principal came to get him that's how I knew something happened." I interrupt her but stop short knowing I need to let her voice everything that took place before I offer my input.

"The mother of Clara filed for divorce because her husband started being physically abusive toward her. She instantly tried to gain full custody of the kids to keep them away from the father which a judge granted. Once it custody shift was official the mom set up a meeting with the principal and myself to inform us not to allow Clara to leave the premises with her dad. The entire staff knows as well but something happened in the office I guess one of the secretaries just wasn't paying attention or something because he suddenly just walked into my classroom."

My body felt numb as I listen to her telling me what took place in her classroom. No wonder she is so shaken up by it. God I don't know how she is this calm right now. Once she finished recalling the afternoon's evens I pulled her into my lap and kissed her deeply.

"You can definitely do that again," Aria grins against my lips and reattaches our mouths. My left hand was cradling the side of her face whereas my right hand was caressing her side. I put all my passion and emotion in the kiss. Just the thought of her being hurt more than she had been breaks my heart and leaves an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

"I can't believe I could have lost you today."

"Hey, I'm fine. I'm okay Ezra don't worry about it. All I got was a couple scuff marks, nothing permanent." Aria caresses my face with a look of reassurance.

"You shouldn't be the one reassuring me I'm not the one who had a gun pointed at me today."

"Ez, relax." Aria runs her fingers through my hair and offers up one of her stunning smiles that always makes me weak at the knees. "All I need is for us to snuggle up on this couch and enjoy having today and tomorrow off—you are all I need to keep a calm state of mind."

Aria gives me one last peck then resituates herself so she was once again snuggled in my side with her head on my chest right above my heart. She presses play on the remote and our movie resumes.

* * *

The hours were slipping past us, we were wrapped up in our little bubble enjoying each other's company. At a quarter after seven we had ordered Chinese for dinner due to neither of us feeling in the mood to cook. We never really left the couch the entire night. We simply laid there talking and watching TV with the occasional kissing. I can never get enough of kissing Aria. Now that I have the thought in my head I am dying to kiss her yet again.

"Hey," my voice was soft as I whisper lowly down at her.

We were both still in the same position we had been in ever since we arrived to her apartment this afternoon. Aria's arms were wrapped around my lower waist with her head on my chest, legs curled up and the blanket draped over her. I was slouched in the end of the couch with my long legs extended to the coffee table, my left hand had been running through her silk like hair. When Aria doesn't respond or even move I slowly move my head down enough to gaze at her face; she was asleep with the most peaceful look on her face. I glance over at the clock to see it was almost midnight.

Rubbing my eyes tiredly I ease up from the couch without waking Aria. I'm sure she'll be much more comfortable in her own bed so I walk across the apartment to her bedroom door and push it open. I didn't dare turn on any lights since I was too tired and didn't want to be someone blinded by the brightness. The moon was faintly shining in the room allowing me to see where her bed was. I walk over to it and pull back the sheets so I wouldn't have to worry about it when I carry her in here. After that was taken care of I mosey back into the living room, carefully scoop Aria up in my arms and carry her through her apartment to her room. She doesn't even stir in the slightest at the change of movement which I was grateful for. Pulling the comforter back over her body I place a kiss to her temple.

"Sweet dreams, Aria." I allow my lips to linger for a few extra beats before standing up straight and walking out of the room.

We've only been dating for two months and she's already gotten me hooked. I feel as if I began falling in love with her since day one and I have merely been falling deeper and deeper for her. After today when I was thrown knowing if that parent had pulled the trigger I could have lost her, made me realize how much Aria Montgomery does mean to me. I love her. I know I do. I want to tell her desperately but I'm terrified of scarring her off. She told me what happened with her last ex and that's one of the reasons she wanted to take things slow and ease back into a relationship but I've been fighting myself these past several hours not to tell her I love her.

A part of me doesn't want to drive all the way to my apartment. I don't know if it's my tiredness or if I simply don't want to leave her alone in her apartment especially with the door unlocked since I don't have keys to lock it behind me. Finally I settle my internal battle by deciding to sleep on the couch.

I need to distract myself from this. I huff tiredly while I pull out the essays I need to grade. I spread out my papers on the coffee table to sort out what needs to be graded first and a pile for what is already graded. Hopefully I can get several things finished to minimize the work I have to do this weekend.

Before long exhaustion washes over me and I fall asleep on the welcoming couch.

**Thank you guys again for the reviews! Amazing :). Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter may have some surprise guests show up... :) **

**I had a guest review asking about how Aria could drink and drive home in chapters one and four. Aria wasn't drunk when she was at the bar in chapter one or when they had those couple glasses of wine in the previous chapter. You can drive with a couple drinks in your system as long as you aren't drunk or too dazed to drive. For instance someone could have say three margaritas on a full stomach and be just fine where as someone drinking on an empty stomach would become drunk much quicker since there is no food in their system. So no Aria was not tipsy or even drunk when she drove either of those times, she simply had a little to drink plus she had food with it. Hope this helps answer your question. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own PLL**

**Thank you guys so much! I'm already at 130 reviews! You guys are amazing. **

**Ezra's POV**

I was awoken by pounding on the front door. It took me a few minutes to remember I was in Aria's apartment and had slept on her couch last night. A big yawn escapes my mouth as I sit up, push the blanket off of me and walk over to the door. Another round of bangs on the door came right as I unlocked it and swung the door open. Standing in front of me was a couple in their late 40's or so looking back at me with confusion.

"Who are you?" The man demands.

"I'm Ezra… Who are you?" I ask wearily as I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Byron Montgomery and my wife, Ella. Where is Aria?" The man replies with a firm stare.

"Oh you're her parents, of course please come in. I'm sorry I didn't put two and two together I just woke up so I'm not fully here yet." I apologize and step back for them to come inside.

"So who are you exactly?" Mrs. Montgomery asks after sitting her stuff on the counter and turning to look at me.

"Ezra Fitz," I reach out and shake her hand nervously, god I've never don't the whole meet the parents thing, especially not without a girl present to introduce us. "I'm Aria's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you. So where is Aria exactly?" She asks slowly and glances toward her husband.

"Oh yes of course, sorry Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery. Aria is in her bedroom still asleep, I was sleeping on the couch so that's why I heard the door." I reply awkwardly.

"You can call us Ella and Byron, Ezra." Ella smiles warmly at me. "I'm going to go check on Aria."

"I didn't know you were coming or else I would have straightened up the living room a bit." I rub the back of my neck before hurrying to clean up my scattered mess I made last night.

"It wasn't a scheduled visit. We heard about what happened at Aria's work last night on the news and when she hadn't answered any of our phone calls we panicked and headed out first thing. Is she okay?" Byron says.

"She's a bit shaken up but other than that she'll be fine. I was—." I'm cut off by a furious looking Ella rushing back into the living room out of Aria's bedroom.

"Why the hell is there a big red mark on my daughter's cheek that looks as if she has been slapped and a huge bruise on her upper arm?" Ella seethes at me.

Byron storms over to me, grabbing me by the shirt and yanking me roughly to him.

"What did you do to my little girl you son of a bitch?"

"I didn't do anything to her, honest!" I tried to get out of his tight grasp but before I could convince him further his fist collided with my face, sending me to the ground in pain.

"I asked you a question. Answer me!" Byron leaned forward and punched me in the stomach when I didn't answer him due to all the pain I was in.

"What the hell is going on here? Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Aria asks confused. The farther she walked out into the living room she saw me on the ground in pain. "Ezra!" She shrieked and ran over to me.

"Dad what did you do to him?" Aria yells up at her dad.

"Giving this bastard what he deserves for hitting you. No one will ever get away with laying a hand on my little girl." He responds with a smug smile aimed at me.

"Hit me? Dad, Ezra has never even laid a hand on me. He is always a gentleman with me. Why did you think he hit me?" I noticed a look of hurt cross her face as she turns back to me to see if I was okay.

"I went to go make sure you were okay when he said you were asleep in your room and I saw the red handprint on your cheek then the bruise on your arm and assumed he was the one who had hit you. I'm sorry, it's my fault your father hit him. I'm sorry Ezra." Ella says with regret.

"It's fine Ella, I understand why he did it." I cough a few times, trying to ignore the pain in my stomach when Aria helps me get up and we move around to sit down on the couch.

"I apologize Ezra; I acted before letting you defend yourself." Byron bows his head and goes to sit with Ella in the chairs across from the couch.

"Don't worry about it. If the roles were reversed I would have done the same thing." I shrug my shoulders and wipe the blood from my lip with the sleeve of my long sleeved shirt.

"How about I get you something for that, knowing my dad he didn't hit you lightly?" Aria rubs my back before heading getting off the couch and heads into the kitchen. She returns shortly after with a glass of water and some Advil which I gratefully take.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Aria asks curiously as she settles back down next to me on the couch.

**Aria's POV**

"We heard on the news what happened yesterday at your work so we've been trying to call you all evening but you didn't answer so we were worried and wanted to make sure you were alright. Then we were startled when Ezra answered your door and you hadn't told us about him." Mom gave me her 'we need to talk young lady' look.

"Well last time we talked I wasn't sure where things were going with us, but now he's my boyfriend." I turn to Ezra and smile at him and lace my fingers in his.

"So you never said who hit you?" Dad asks with worry.

"Oh, well it's a long story, so I'll just sum it all up. The parent's of a little girl in my class are getting a divorce, the mom filed for full custody of her two kids and it was granted, the father went crazy and tried to come into the school and take the little girl. My class had been in the gym having P.E. so I was alone in my classroom grading papers when this man suddenly walked in the room. I instantly recognized who he was and tried to keep him calm but he was dead set on getting Clara and taking her that he wouldn't rationally listen to me. That's when he slapped me and tried to force me to tell him where she was; that's one of the reasons they were divorcing, he became physically abusive toward the mom."

"Did he get his daughter?" Ella asks shocked.

I shake my head and smile softly. "No the police showed up shortly there after and arrested him. Then Ezra showed up with the little girl's older brother who happened to be in Ezra's class at the time."

"They had early dismissal because of it so the principle sent my kids in another class to have another teacher watch them until their parents came. Thankfully she let me go home and take a breath, I couldn't be there any longer so Ezra took me home and that's why he answered the door." I explained.

"We're just glad you're safe, honey. Thank you Ezra for looking after my little girl last night, I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to her." Dad says gratefully to Ezra.

"Probably beat them to a pulp. You got a pretty good punch." Ezra chuckles softly but soon regrets it when he winces in pain.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"It's not a big deal." Ezra shrugs.

"Well I'm sure you are going to want a calm quiet weekend so how about we meet up for lunch in a couple of hours then your dad and I will head back home?" Mom offers.

"That sounds great I know the perfect place where we can have a nice lunch."

"Ezra, why don't you come with us? I would love to get to know the man in my daughter's life." Mom asks with a huge smile on her face. Oh god no. Not lunch with the parents; we have only been dating for a couple months! Before I could protest Ezra responded to her.

"That sounds great." He smiles his boyish smile at them that always makes me melt.

"Wonderful! Then Ella and I are going to go run a few errands and how about we meet you in a couple hours at the restaurant?" Dad says as he and mom stand up and move toward the front door.

"Yeah that sounds great." I try and smile brightly at my parents and walk them to the door. We all say our goodbyes then I turn to face Ezra.

"What in the hell happened when I was sleeping?"

Ezra laughs softly and comes to stand in front of me, lightly grasping both my hands and looking me in the eye.

"Last night after dinner you fell asleep on the couch so I carried you to bed then got some work done and fell asleep on the couch. I was awoken by your dad pounding on your door. We had a short little chat about who the strange man in their daughter's apartment was while their daughter was nowhere to be seen. Your mom went to go make sure you were truly in your room and saw the marks from yesterday, told your dad and he proceeded to beat the shit out of me." Ezra says.

"Oh god, I am so sorry Ezra. I had no idea they would show up here. My dad didn't hurt you too bad right?" I bit my lip.

"Well I certainly won't be working out or moving around anytime soon but other than that I'll be fine." He jokes to lighten the mood.

"Ezra seriously, how bad is it?" I let go of his hands to lift his shirt up.

"Hey there, I know you think I'm sexy and undeniable but I haven't known you that long." Ezra jokes, stepping back and smirks at me playfully.

"Ha ha Mr. Cocky. I was going to kiss it and make it feel better but never mind now." I smile at him and turn to walk away from him but he caught my arm and playfully pulled me back against his body.

"Well if you had said that the first time…" He trails off with a playful smirk.

I stand up on my tiptoes to whisper on his lips, "too late." I lightly kiss his scuffed lip then spin around and hurried into the kitchen.

"Tease!" He yells after me before following me into the kitchen where I was making us some toast. Ezra came up behind me to kiss my head before leaning against the counter next to me. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Pretty good considering what happened. Thank you for carrying me to bed last night you didn't have to." I smile at him appreciatively.

"Well if I hadn't carried you to bed then where would I have slept?" He responds playfully to make me laugh.

"But seriously, I did. You had a very long day so I felt you should relax in your bed and get a comfortable nights rest. However I will say I found your couch surprisingly comfy to sleep on a lot better than the one back at my place."

"About lunch with my parents, you really don't have to go if you don't want to. We've been dating for two months now and I'm not ready to lose you yet." I keep my gaze down on the toast in my hands.

"Aria, what would make you think you'd lose me?" Ezra turns me around then tilts my head up to look him in the eye.

"When I was a teenager, whenever I was in a relationship and it started getting serious as soon as they met my parents they left. My dad or even my little brother would scare them off. The fact that my dad hadn't even known you for 5 minutes before hitting you probably isn't a good thing for me, let alone this lunch." I confess with sorrow.

"I waited outside of your work every day for a week during the freezing cold weather of December that comes with New York just to get you to go on a date with me. Do you honestly think I'll let your dad scare me off from some hour long lunch after I waited very impatiently for you to say yes to a date?"

"You really mean that?" I look up at him hopeful.

"I really do." He smiles at me and has nothing but pure honestly in his eyes.

My right hand slips up his neck to pull his head down to mine. I kiss him softly and our lips slowly move together. The kiss lasted only but a moment before our lips separated and our foreheads rest against each other as we enjoy everything this moment offers.

"How about you go get ready for the day, I'll straighten up our mess from dinner and then we can head over to my place and I'll get dressed myself. That'll leave us just enough time to head over to the restaurant for lunch with your parents." Ezra kisses my forehead while I give him a content smile.

"You don't have to clean up my apartment; I can do it after I get dressed."

"Don't worry about it I got it taken care of besides it's my work mess scattered in the living room." Ezra places his hand on the small of my back to lead me towards my bedroom to get ready.

LB

A couple hours later Ezra and I were walking hand in hand in a little café not too far from my apartment that I usually go to before work for a nice cup of coffee. We spot my parents then head over to the table and slide into the other side of the table. Everyone says their hellos and we order our meal which arrives shortly after.

"So I meant to ask you earlier but I was wondering why you have so many flowers in your apartment. They are all beautiful and add quite a bit of color there is just a vast amount." Mom asks curiously.

I couldn't help but laugh and turn to face Ezra who bowed his head while smiling too.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" I smirk at him.

"Oh no you go right ahead, take away any dignity I had within the first 15 minutes of talking with your parents." He jokes.

"They are all from Ezra." I say coyly to my mom while grinning.

"Wow that quite the variety of flowers." Dad says as he looks at Ezra with a look that says 'what's the whole story'.

"What can I say, she denied me asking her out many times." Ezra shrugs and laughs.

"What do you mean she denied you?" Mom asks while take a bite of her lunch.

"I actually met him in the middle of December where he asked me out and I said no. He knew I was a teacher so every day after work he would wait out front of the school with a rose for me and ask me out. This went on for a week then I decided he must be serious if he's willing to standing out in the freezing weather and snow just to get a date with me so I finally said yes." I squeezed his thigh under the table and smile over at him.

"That is very sweet and very desperate. You must really like my daughter if you'd go through all that trouble just for a date." Ella laughs in a friendly manner unable to keep the amused laugh out of her tone.

"I do very much so. I've really enjoyed getting to know her these past two months."

"And there were several bouquets because he sends a different bouquet to my classroom every Monday morning as well as for basically each date we have."

"Well if you didn't seem like a good man before, you certainly do now. As long as you keep my baby girl safe and happy then I won't come beat the hell out of you, but if you upset her you know how I punch." Byron jokes but I can tell he is serious.

"I can promise you that'll never happen. She means too much to me already." Ezra laces his fingers in mine under the table and moves our hands to rest in his lap. From that point on lunch was surprisingly calm. Both my parents were extremely friendly to Ezra and didn't grill him as much as I had feared.

"I'm glad we all got to get together and have lunch. We don't get to see you enough honey so your dad and I really enjoyed this, especially meeting Ezra. You two have fun and keep me updated!" Mom whispers in my ear as she hugs me out in the parking lot. Dad hugs me goodbye as well before they get in the car and head off to Rosewood.

"You are officially the first boyfriend to survive the Montgomery's. They both adored you." I turn to face Ezra with a wide smile on my lips.

"After this morning I am just glad your dad didn't throw another hit my way," Ezra replies in a slightly joking manner though I can detect the sense of relief in his eyes.

"Are you sure your stomach is alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Ezra leans down, cups the back of my neck and kisses me reassuringly as well as clouding my mind due to the sweetness of the kiss.

"What do you say we walk around the city for a bit maybe stop by the bookstore for a little while?" Ezra offers as a way to spend the day out of my apartment further keeping my mind off of yesterday's events.

"Sounds good." I take his hand and we begin our journey around the big city.

**Ezra's POV**

Later that night we return to Aria's apartment and I walk her up to make sure she gets inside alright. I watch from behind as she takes her keys from her purse and unlocks the door though before heading inside she turns to face me and bites her lip in an apprehensive manner. Aria chews her bottom lip with her eyes cast downward for a moment, an action I have picked up on whenever she is nervous.

"Do you want to stay here again tonight? With me in my room, not on the couch this time?" Her eyes lock with mine for a brief second before breaking contact once more.

"I –." I had barely got a word out before Aria spoke up once more swiftly.

"You don't have to of course you know if you don't want to. I just, I've felt relaxed and stress free yesterday afternoon and all today being with you and knowing everything would be fine. I know nothing bad is going to happen but I feel completely at ease and safe when you're here." Aria admits shyly with a faint blush rising up on her cheeks.

I tilt my head to the side with a warming smile on my lips. "Of course I'll stay. I like being here with you too." _Well I more than like being here with her, I __**love**__ being here with her but I can't tell her yet._

Aria merely smiles back in return, her eyes show relief and happiness. She turns around to open the door and we walk into the apartment. When Aria lets out a deep yawn we decide to head on over to bed now it is just after eleven after all. Once in her bedroom Aria pulls a shirt and shorts out of her dresser then excuses herself to the bathroom attached to her bedroom. I anxiously wait for her to return not knowing what to do since this is new to me. My eyes land upon all the pictures she has along the wall. She looks truly breathtaking in each and every one. There are several of her with her family as well as more recent ones with other women who appear to be her age.

"That's Mike, my litter brother I had told you about." Aria's voice from behind startles me and I jump slightly, sitting the picture frame back down.

"I can't wait to meet him some day." I reply softly and turn to look at her. She's removed all the makeup from her face and pulled her hair up in a high ponytail. Now she is wearing a fitting tank top and knit shorts. She looks beautiful completely natural and make up free. I couldn't refrain from staring; taking in her beauty.

"I'd like that," her voice was faint and I could tell her mind was elsewhere.

Aria turns around, walks over to her bed and climbs in the right side under the covers. "You ready to get in bed."

I nod my head in response and walk over to the bed. Just as I was about to climb into the bed Aria stops me.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I thought you wanted me to…" I trail off unsure.

"No, of course I want you sleeping in here. I meant you're still dressed in your clothes from today." Aria points out looking at me curiously.

"Well I don't really have any other clothes with me to change into." I rub the back of my neck awkwardly and cast my gaze away from hers.

"Ezra, I'm fine if you sleep in your boxers. I am not going to make you sleep in jeans, that is unless _you_ are uncomfortable with it."

"I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable by sleeping in my boxers."

"Don't worry about it, just get in this bed." Aria laughs full heartedly lightening the mood.

I do as she says and can't help but note that she watches me remove my shirt and jeans prior to me climbing into the bed. Aria leans over to flip off the light on her nightstand then turns to face me. She runs her fingers through my hair, leaning forward and kisses me chastely.

"Thank you for staying, good night."

"It's my pleasure. Good night."

That night I fell asleep with the undeniable fact that I love Aria and I love that she asked me to sleep in her bed tonight.

**So Ezra has fallen hard for her, can he tell her? How do you guys think he'll tell her or more importantly, when will he? The next chapter is a favorite of mine and I enjoyed writing it tremendously. Please review as you all know they base when I update and I love reading them all. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own PLL **

**Aria's POV**

When I withdraw from sleep the following morning I am wrapped up in Ezra's arms with my back pressed up against his bare chest. I must admit it feels marvelous laying here cradled up in his arms. I feel unbelievably safe, as if nothing could harm me. Our bodies must have migrated closer together in our sleep – which I most definitely am not complaining about. My gaze flickers up to the clock on my nightstand to see it was 8:39 in the morning.

I was far too comfortable to shift from my current position so instead I lie here allowing my mind to wonder great lengths. All sorts of thoughts were floating around in my head, mainly they consisted of Ezra and what took place a couple days prior at work. I couldn't help but assess how he reacted when I told him what happened, almost as if he couldn't stand the idea of me being hurt in the slightest. The thought warmed me and made me feel giddy in the way for lack of a better term. In these past two months Ezra has broken down any guarded wall I had up against being romantic towards men; he's completely swept me off my feet and made me feel things I didn't think were possible. Every time I am with him or think about him a megawatt smile graces my face and there is next to nothing I could do to remove or even minimize the smile; that is how amazing I feel with him.

Ever so slowly I turn around in Ezra's arms ensuring I don't wake him. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. His face is relaxed with the faintest of smiles tugging on his lips. His hair was a curled mess making me want to run my fingers through it desperately. Not to mention he has stubble on his face having not shaved it in a couple of days. My eyes take in every inch of his exposed body, memorizing all there is to see. I can't help but grin as well as giggle to myself when I think about last night when he stripped down to just his boxers. I wasn't subtle in the least bit when I watched him shed his shirt and jeans. I would be lying if I denied how sexy he looks in just those loose black boxers he has on. In fact I couldn't resist myself in pulling back the covers just a tad to get a second glimpse of his _very_ toned stomach. Never would I have pegged him to be sporting a pretty decent six pack.

I bite my lip debating whether or not to run my fingers across his abs like I have been dying to do since I realized their existence last night. My eyes flicker back up to his face to see he is still sleeping soundly and shows no signs of waking any time soon. With a pleased grin on my lips my fingers brush along the lines of his abs and I bask in the feeling of my hands running along his smooth, soft skin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ezra's husky voice speaks up causing me to gasp and snatch my hand back as if I've been caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"Nothing," I squeak out and try to play it off.

Ezra's eyes catch mine and he has a sly grin on his face. "Oh really? What was that hand of yours doing exactly?" He teases causing myself to blush.

When I am unable to think up a witty response Ezra simply shakes his head and chuckles, leaning forward the five inches to press his lips against mine. We both quickly were lost in the kiss. Before long we had shifted positions; Ezra rolls me over on my back, he was slightly laying on me but kept most of his weight on his left side. I moan lowly into his mouth when his right hand drifts slightly up my stomach under my shirt. My own hands were running through his hair and roaming his back. We've definitely had our fair share of breathtaking kisses but this by fair is more than any kiss – it is a full out heated make out session. That feeling of desire was building up in my stomach and I was anxious to see where this goes. Yet another moan falls from my mouth into his when my hips flex up and just the right angle to feel a certain excitement from Ezra. Ezra instantly pulls back and falls into a rambles of apologies.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen." Ezra quickly retreats and moves away from me, I instantly frown in response and sit up.

"Why are you sorry and how come you stopped?"

"You asked me to spend the night with you, I didn't say yes because I was planning to get sex out of the deal. I took it too far."

I move to rest on my knees and run my hands along his shoulder and back, lean forward to kiss along his neck.

"You didn't take it too far at all. I was quite enjoying it actually." I know he still has boundaries for himself due to wanting to make sure I set the pace of things in our relationship but Thursday afternoon as well as Friday with my parents was the true eye opener for me. It proved to me that Ezra isn't a thing like any of my previous boyfriends I want to be with Ezra completely without that doubt of 'what if' in the back of my mind.

I turn his head to face me and place the sweetest kiss on his lips. I move to straddle him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him deeply to prove my point. Ezra soon gives in and responds happily with fervor. His hands were now resting under my shirt on my hips whereas my own were roaming his torso. Our lips dance together as one until we were both in desperation for a breath of oxygen. When our lips separate we pull back only a couple inches to gaze at each other. Both our eyes were wide and full of happiness and pleasure.

"I love you Aria," Ezra suddenly announces. My eyes widen even further and my jaw drops slightly. He instantly clenches his eyes shut and shakes his head, swearing silently under his breath.

"You do?" I ask shocked the excitement was obvious in my tone.

"I- I'm sorry I don't want to make you feel like you have to say it back or say anything for that matter. It just fell out and I wanted to tell you at a better time or something." Ezra was looking everywhere but at me, I could feel his was still slightly tense. I pull his lips against mine yet again to stop his rambling.

"Stop talking." I giggle, running my fingers through his hair. "I love you too."

From that point on we were grinning like teenagers. We were both in bliss from this morning's revelations and events. Ezra and I lie in bed cuddled up watching TV until noon came around and we were both hungry.

"How about I go down to that new Thai restaurant a couple blocks from here, pick us up some lunch and we can have a lazy day?"

"That sounds perfect but I'd be glad to go with you."

"No that's okay, you stay here and I shall return with lunch in bed." Ezra climbs out of the bed and pulls on his jeans and t-shirt from yesterday. "I'll be back shortly, I love you." He says softly as he kisses me goodbye before going to retrieve us some lunch.

I fall back down into a laying position with a smile plastered on my face. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling I roll over to grab my cell phone from my nightstand then dial my best friend, Spencer Hasting's number. We've been friends all through college and share pretty much everything between the two of us. I don't talk all that much with my other friends from college since most of them moved away and whatnot. Three short rings later Spencer picks up the phone.

"Hey Aria," Spencer greets happily. "Are you doing better?" Spencer called me yesterday afternoon when Ezra and I were out at the bookstore upon hearing about what happened all over the news. She was highly panicked and determined to come make sure I was okay but I had told her that wasn't necessary. She is a lawyer and I knew she shouldn't have to worry about me, especially since she is busy helping with some big case going on.

"Yeah I'm good, I'm really good actually."

"Why do you sound incredibly giddy and as if you are bursting with excitement?" Spencer questions, instantly picking up on my mood.

"Well because I am giddy and bursting with excitement I guess you could say."

"What did Ezra do?" She replies with a knowing tone in her voice.

"He told me he loved me this morning," I bite my lip as I await her response.

"Did you say it back?" Spencer wonders asking how the whole scene panned out. After I gave her a recap on this morning's events she was 'oooo-ing' and 'ahhh-ing' I kept smiling throughout the entirety of our conversation on it.

"Things seem to be going exceptionally well for you two," Spence comments.

"They are. I cannot tell you the last time I was truly this happy with another person, or even when I have been this happy while single for that matter. Ezra's just… he is something else. He is a real gentleman and he's just so passionate and caring. I love him Spence, I really do, more so than I've ever loved anything."

"Have you two…?" She trails off knowing she doesn't have to spell it out.

"No, not yet." I reply in a casual tone hoping my emotions don't alter my tone.

"But you want to, don't you? You seem to forget I can read your tone even over the phone it doesn't have to be in person for me to sense your moods." Spencer has always been that one friend who has known everything about me and can predict just about my every move based on my mood.

"Yes," I admit sheepishly. "Our past couple of dates the thought of it has been in the back of my head. Then Thursday night he looked devastated at the thought of possibly losing me or me simply being hurt in the slightest of ways. In a way it felt as if in that moment I was 100% sure he cares for me deeply and isn't a thing like any of the guys I've dated in the past."

"Honey just forget about what's happened in your past relationships. I haven't gotten to know Ezra near as much as I'd like due to how busy I am with this case but I do know for a fact that he adores you Aria. Ezra isn't going to turn out like the rest. As cheesy and cliché as it is, follow your heart when it comes to Ezra."

Spencer has always been the best person I could go to when in need for advice. Today she was giving it plain and simple thankfully; sometimes she can give very complex advice. I run a hand through my hair and snuggle in a little closer in my sheets. My head snaps up when I hear the front door of my apartment opening signifying Ezra is back with our lunch.

"Hey Spence, Ezra is back so I'll talk to you later. Thank you for the advice." We say our goodbyes and hand up right as Ezra walks into my bedroom.

"Do you want Diet Coke with lunch?" He asks while setting the bag down on the bed. I sit up and lean against the headboard of my bed as I go through the bag of food.

"Yes please."

Ezra returns within a couple minutes with a drink for each of us and silverware. After we are both settled in bed with our food I flip on the TV and DVD player to watch 'It Happened One Night'.

* * *

It was just after 5:30 when Ezra and I decided to go out to eat for dinner. Ezra was gathering his things to head out since he needed to go to his apartment for a change of clothes. Right after I open the door for him Ezra spins me around and pulls me close against his chest. Ezra runs his fingers through my hair with his right hand while tipping my head up with his left hand softly. Our lips meet in a sweet yet passionate kiss. I moan lowly in his mouth and fist his shirt in my hands, pressing my body closer to his.

"I love you so much," Ezra whispers against my lips and wraps his left arm around my waist to continue holding me close.

I run my fingers through his hair and tousle it slightly, "I love you too."

"I'll be back about 6:15 to pick you up." Ezra says, showing no signs of releasing me and leaving any time soon.

"Perfect. I'll be waiting." He leans down to pull me into yet another kiss but I finally have to stop the kiss and force him out of the apartment. If I don't make him go then we'll probably never leave the apartment. I watch him walk down the hall to the elevator until he steps in and the doors close behind him—no longer visible. I bite my lip in a daze of pure happiness as I shut my apartment door and head off to my bedroom to take a shower and get ready.

All Ezra told me was he was taking me to a moderately fancy restaurant and to wear comfortable heels. I have no idea what he has planned but I am intrigued and curious to see what his motives are with this date of his. With not much to go on when it comes to customizing my outfit to the date I decide to don a simply sliming black dress with a knee length full skirt that moves with me as I walk. It has an appropriate V neck that dips down to show some cleavage but not too much. I loved this dress for many reasons; it makes me look thinner than I already as well as making my curves look very smooth; it is the softest material against my skin; and finally, it is sexy as hell. I pair the dress with my favorite pair of black four inch heels that feel as if they are clouds on my feet when I walk _– a highly rare feeling while wearing heels_. Once dressed fully I return to my bathroom to apply my makeup shortly followed by accessories, I go simple a couple bracelets that matched well with the locket my mother gave me when I left home to attend college as a way to always have a part of her with me when I needed her. Last but not least I take my concealer and cover up the bruise on my arm as to make sure no one would assume Ezra was abusing me because that is exactly what it looks like.

I do a once over in the mirror and double check I have everything taken care of. Once pleased with my appearance I check the time to see I was just in time for Ezra to arrive in no more than five minutes.

Being the punctual man he is, Ezra shows up right at 6:15 on the dot.

"Aria you look breathtaking." Ezra compliments as his eyes absorb my appearance head to toe. "Yo- you ready to go?" He stutters slightly, his eyes flicker back up to mine and I smirk knowing he is taken back by my dress.

"Most definitely, let me just grab my coat." I say and turn to retrieve the coat from the small closet near the door but Ezra beats me to it. He holds up my coat for me to slip my arms into; see the perfect gentleman. I thank him and kiss him hello since he has been too entranced by my dress to kiss me hello like he usually does. With our hands laced together Ezra walks us out of my apartment and down to his car where we begin our relatively long drive.

**Ezra's POV **

Tonight I had taken Aria to an old college friend of mine's restaurant. I knew we needed to do something to get us out of her apartment for a little while and to grant her something fun to help her forget about any of the negative things that took place Thursday that may still be swirling in her mind. One of the things I wanted to surprise her with at this place is you can dance as you wait for your food to arrive or even after you've eaten for that matter. Call it cheesy but I figured what the hell she has mentioned she likes to dance sometimes but she's rarely at an event where that would take place. We were nearly through with our meal but we were so engrossed in conversation I doubt we'll be finished anytime soon. I had just ordered us this fudge brownie with ice cream on the side to have for dessert since Aria said she was in the mood for something sweet.

"While we wait how about a dance?" I jester over to the small group of couples who were dancing in the middle of the room.

"Are you serious?" Her gaze flickers from mine over to the open area for couples to sway to the music playing.

"Why not?"

I stand up from my seat and hold my hand out for her. Aria grins when she places her hand in mine to allow me to lead her out to the floor. I pull her into me and we instantly fall into the rhythm of the song. Aria's right hand rests in mine where as her left hand rests on my shoulder, her chest pressed up firmly against my own. My right arm was wrapped around her petite waist holding her close to me.

_They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair_  
_Though the breezes through the trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning round_  
_You hold me right here right now_

We sway around the room comfortably without bumping into any of the near couples which was certainly a good achievement on my part. I'm not quite sure what it is about dancing but I was going absolutely nuts having her pressed up against me so closely, being able to feel the curves of her body under my fingertips as we move about.

Every time I would faintly twirl Aria before pulling her back into my arms she'd giggle in happiness then snuggle back into my chest. Aria places several kisses on my neck prior to looking up at me through her long lashes with a look full of pure love.

"How about we take our dessert to go and head over to your apartment?" Aria asks in a flirtatious manner once the song was over.

"Uh yeah let me just let the waiter know," I respond unsure of her sudden wish to head over to my apartment. I'm slightly surprised she doesn't want me to take her back to her own apartment but then again my place is much closer to here than hers is.

Within fifteen short minutes I have the bill paid, gotten our desert in a to-go box and Aria and I are walking out to my car. As I begin to drive toward my apartment Aria clasps her hand in mine, resting it in her lap and caressing it with her smooth fingers. Her eyes were taking in the lights of the city streets with a faint smile presumably glued to her lips.

Shortly thereafter we arrive to my apartment complex. After turning off the car I walk over to open the car door for Aria, clasp my hand in hers and we walk inside to the elevator together. Once I press the button for the fifth floor in the elevator I turn to face Aria, she has this look to her that I can't quite figure out. Not that she gave me much time to attempt to work out the emotion anyway – in seconds she has her hands soothingly caressing my chest and her lips attached to my own. I moan into the kiss out of surprise and pleasure the kiss brought. Aria presses her body into mine with just enough pressure that I lean back against the elevator wall to count on it supporting me as I lose myself in the wonders of this kiss. Aria releases her own low moans when my hands slip in her unbuttoned long coat to rest on her hips and pull her even closer to me.

"Ezra," Aria pants softly against my lips upon breaking the kiss. "I want to make love with you tonight."

Our eyes instantly lock; mine promptly widening in shock. Before I could even stumble out some sort of response she speaks up.

"It isn't about this morning in bed, I promise. Since Thursday I realized just how much you mean to me and how important you are in my life. I want to share myself with you in every way. I want to be one with you." Aria runs her fingers through my hair like she _– as well as myself –_ loves doing.

"I'd love to make love and be one with you if that's what you truly want." My happiness was evident. All I want to do is walk her into my bedroom, lay her on my bed and ravish her the way her flawless body deserves and show her just how beautiful and remarkable she is.

Aria nods her head up at me, "yes it is."

With one more deep searing kiss shared between us the elevator dings to inform us we have reached our floor. My left hand laces between her fingers and I gently tug her out of the elevator and we walk down the hall to my apartment together. I fumble a couple times with my keys before finally getting the door unlocked and pushed open.

Neither of us bother flipping on the lights, we simply walk hand in hand to the back of my apartment where my bedroom lay.

"Light on or off?" She asks just as I was about to ask her the same thing when we had entered my bedroom.

"On. I want to see you the first time we make love. If you're okay with that, that is?" I turn to face her just in time to see her smile, look down and blush.

"I love how I can make you blush so easily."

Aria doesn't say anything in response, only catching my eye with a playful look and flips on the light.

"You bring out an entirely new side of me that no one ever has."

I watch as she slowly slides her coat off of her shoulders and drapes it across the armed cushioned chair in my room. I take four big steps to stand in front of her. My hands reach out for her dress until I realize there is a zipper in the back. Aria turns around for me and pulls her hair over her shoulder to allow me better access to the zipper. The breath catches in my throat as I ease it down the fly to the base. Her skin looks incredibly creamy and soft. There was nothing I could do to prevent my eyes from traveling up her back to fall on the red lace bra she was wearing.

All I have seen is the back of the bra and I am already aroused. It looks as if it were red lace.

Aria moves to face me like she was previously. With a look of approval in her eyes I remove the dress from her, helping the silk smooth material to fall down to her ankles where she then stepped out of it.

"You are stunning," my voice was ever so faint and my mouth went dry but I knew she heard me.

Aria quickly sheds me of my own clothing before we proceed to make our way to my bed were I gently lay her down and make love to her to the best of my abilities.

That night something very rare that was never expected took place for two unique people.

Aria Montgomery had officially fallen in love once more though, this time it was nothing like the previous. This time she felt this sense of safety with Ezra, she felt loved, adored, ecstatic, overjoyed even when she was with him. He had this way of making her feel as if she were the truly the most stunning woman in the world; creating this special feeling in her heart. Aria Montgomery had finally let all of those defensive walls that she had put up to protect herself, down. This specific night would mark the night Aria Montgomery exposed herself to the fullest to her love, Ezra Fitz.

As for Ezra he had quite the night changer as well. The stutter some man he has always been who always struggled finding the right woman let alone asking her out without looking like a fool had finally grasped the heart of the most beautiful woman around. She loves him just as much as he loves her.

That night they were up until the very early hours learning everything there is about the other's body that was unknown. Every touch. Every sweet spot. Everything that could cause the other to tremble. Not one inch of skin went unexplored that night; they had finally become one both physically and highly emotionally.

**Okay so I think you all know why this is one of my favorites now. The song that they danced to is 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz. Please review you know I love reading them all. I'll be updating 'Gonna Get Caught' tomorrow. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV **

When I woke up my body was naked aside from the warm comforter resting over my body to keep me warm as well as Ezra's strong arm that was currently wrapped around me. It's only the second time I have woken up with him next to me holding me close to him and I already love the feeling it gives me. Ezra's arm had me snuggled as close as possible into his chest; I was in heaven. Our legs were tangled up comfortably. My head had been buried in the crook of his neck throughout my peaceful slumber. My hands caress the smoothness of his chest while my lips move to shower his neck in light butterfly kisses.

It doesn't take long for Ezra to wake up and tighten his arms around me allowing me to snuggled even closer, _if that were possible_. He lets out a groan having just woken up followed by a sleepy yawn.

"Morning baby," his voice was very low, very sexy from just waking.

"Morning. What do you say we go make some breakfast, I am starving from the workout we made for ourselves last night?" I grin up at him still in a very happy and playful mood.

"I'm sure we could come up with something eatable that should suffice. What time is it?" He wonders, not wanting to roll over and look at the clock behind us. I push myself up from the bed to see over his shoulder in order to catch a glance at the time. I audibly gasp when I see just how late it is.

"It's 2 in the afternoon!" I respond when he questions my sudden gasp.

Not quite believing we could have possibly slept in that late he rolls over to be flat on his back and turns his head toward the nightstand seeing the time for himself.

"I guess we really did a number on each other last night." Ezra grins at me with a mixed look of lust and love shining brightly in his eyes.

Shifting my body I move to straddle his bare waist—our naked bodies locking together like a perfectly sculpted human puzzle piece. My hands rest on his chest, caressing his smooth skin under my fingertips. Ezra's hands instantly find their way to rest on the tops of my thighs.

"Seeing how we were up until the crack of dawn ravishing each other it's understandable. Though I could definitely go for a couple more rounds if you're up to it." I giggle at him. Something about making love with him makes me want to have more and share those intimate feelings as many times as we could handle.

"Oh really?" He raises his eyebrows at me playfully with the widest of smiles on his face.

"But there's one small thing." I lean down to crush my exposed chest flat against his and whisper in his ear, "I need to take a shower." That's all I say before jumping up from the bed and sauntering across the room to his bathroom fully naked with my hips swinging seductively.

"Hey what about…" Ezra trails off, sitting up in bed staring over at me.

I turn in the doorway of the bathroom. My right hand rests on the doorframe and I look over my shoulder at him with a sexy look and a teasing tone as I mutter my response.

"Better join me before the water gets cold." With that I turn on the water for the shower to which Ezra instantly climbed in with me.

Neither of us showed any signs of wanting to get out of the shower in the near time.

**Ezra's POV **

After mine and Aria's very long shower together we made some much desired lunch to fill our starving stomachs. Seeing how it was Sunday I had to finish grading the huge stack of papers that I have neglected all weekend unfortunately. Aria had explored my wide selection of novels to find something that sparks her interest while I get everything marked. We were currently on my couch in the living room enjoying each other's company in the silent apartment. Aria was laying on her back, head propped up with a couple fluffy couch pillows, her feet resting in my lap, and her selected book resting on her stomach as she read. Not to mention she had slipped into one of my shirts after we got out of the shower since the only thing she has here to wear is her dress from last night. Needless to say every time I glance over at her I become highly distracted due to how sexy she is wearing my shirt. I kept the stack of essays and other worksheets in a pile on the end table next to me, every time I finish marking one I would toss the papers onto the coffee table in front of me.

The pile on the coffee table of graded work was slowly building up, becoming higher and higher. Meanwhile my mind was becoming all the more cloudy and was losing the ability to think straight. I let out a loud groan and my head falls back against the back of the couch.

"Hey, just take a break for a minute." Aria's soft voice speaks up.

Not a second later is Aria shifting on the couch to crawl into my lap. Her legs straddle me and she sits snuggled into me.

"You need to relax for a bit. You've graded a lot of work so far and don't have too much left so you can take a break." Aria states with no room for me to protest knowing I would force myself to finish them now rather than take a break.

She runs her fingers through my hair instantly resulting in soothing the pounding in my head. I moan lowly at the relief her fingers were bringing my head. Aria continues to massage my scalp as well as my temples. Her lips were nipping at my neck to further relax my body.

"If my break consists of kissing you then I won't protest about taking an hour break… maybe two hours." I mumble against her lips between kisses. Aria giggled in response and deepens our kiss. Ah, music to my ears. I love hearing her giggle in pure happiness.

"I'm all for helping you clear your head and easing you of that headache." Aria winks playfully at me.

Not being able to resist her cuteness mixed with sexiness I grasp her hips in my hands and tackle her to the couch with me laying above her. She doesn't protest when my hands disappear under my shirt she was currently wearing. I pull said shirt off of her body and toss it to the floor. Soon I am swept away ravishing my stunning girlfriend's flawless body.

We ended up making love twice on the couch followed by a good half an hour of snuggling and caressing. Unfortunately though I knew I had to finish up grading tonight no matter what so I had to turn my attention back to the stack of essays sitting on my end table seeking my attention. Aria had found another novel to read while I grade having finished her first pick already. It was very soothing as well as one hundred percent comfortable sitting here together with each of us doing our own respective things. Thankfully I wasn't as tired grading these papers now that my headache had vanished thanks to Aria.

**Aria's POV**

Ezra and I had spent the entire late afternoon and evening on his couch together. Despite the fact that I was reading as he graded I had found myself looking around my book to observe Ezra. Today I learned he furrows his brow when reading something intensely and he sometimes rolls his eyes unknowingly when reading an obviously thrown together paper that wasn't near up to par resulting in receiving an F. I could also tell I had been distracting him seeing as I had been laying on his couch wearing only one of his cotton t-shirts. I must admit, I quite enjoyed the simplicity of laying on the couch in one of his shirts with my feet in his lap while he did his thing and I did mine. In a way this afternoon felt somewhat marital. I am fully aware it is far too soon to be thinking such a thing, hell the idea of it alone scares me, but it is still a thought bouncing around in my head.

When my eyes leave his body and flicker over to the clock on the cable box located on the TV cabinet I silently curse to myself and sit up on the couch then stand to my feet. Ezra's curious gaze follows me but doesn't say anything at first. For best results I know it would be better to get away from the couch and gather my dress from the bedroom before telling him it's time for me to go. Ezra instantly asks me what I was doing when he sees me walking out his bedroom with my dress on and his shirt that I had been previously wearing in my left hand.

"It's already fifteen after ten." I point out to him. At his blank expression I add on to my response, "I have to work in the morning. It's a twenty minute drive or so back to my apartment thus by the time I get over there and in bed it will probably be eleven or so."

"Why don't you just stay here then? It's not like me taking you to work in the morning will be much of a hassle seeing as we are right across the street from one another."

I playfully roll my eyes at his acts to get me to stay the night once more. "As much as I love that idea I can't. I don't have any clothes here and odds are one of us will be too caught up in the bliss of sleeping in each other's arms that we'll make each other late for work."

I lean against the wall for support when slipping my heels on my feet then straighten up. Ezra was now standing in front of me, his hands instantly reaching for my hips to pull me against him. When he pouts at me I raise my eyebrows at him in a questioning manner; our eyes silently talking.

"If I had clothes here you know I'd stay, babe."

"Speaking of clothes, what are you doing with my shirt?" Ezra raises his eyebrow at me and gestures to his shirt that still remains in my left hand.

"Well I have grown quite fond of this shirt after today so I was thinking of taking it back to my apartment."

"And what are you doing to do with it there?" He responds with a grin.

"Now that is only for me to know." I bite my lip after flashing him a seductive grin to toy with him. Ezra groans in response and bows his head down to capture my lips yet again. I smile into the kiss and pull him closer by the base of his neck. He presses me up against the wall next to the door and we were rapidly lost in the kiss.

"I really have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow babe." I kiss him one last time then hurry out of his embrace before he can pull me back into his arms.

I get all the way down to the parking lot until realization dawns on me. I turn around and scurry back up to Ezra's apartment. I knock lightly on the door and bite my lip as I wait for him to open the door.

"You couldn't resist one more kiss could you?" Ezra grins at me while wrapping his arms around my waist to bring me close.

"Actually I came back up here because I realized I didn't drive here, remember?"

"Oh oops. Sorry I guess I was so caught up in not wanting you to go that I forgot about that. Let me grab my keys then I'll take you home."

I laugh lightly to myself at the fact that we were both too caught up and dazed that neither of us realized he brought me here after our date last night per my request. Ezra returns in a swift second with his keys and wallet. We walk out of his apartment then back down to the parking lot where he leads me to his car taking me home.

When we arrive at my apartment Ezra walks me upstairs to ensure I get in okay. He takes the opportunity to kiss me once more before we have to separate for the night. I was currently leaning back against my apartment door with my arms tangled around his neck and in his hair; Ezra's hands were wrapped around my waist crushing my body into his.

"I love you but you have to go. It's already eleven, I have to get up in seven hours and I am exhausted." I leave one last long leisurely kiss before pushing on his chest and stepping out of our cozy embrace. God I cannot get enough of his kisses tonight, it's as if they are never ending.

"Okay," he playfully pouts. "I love you too." Ezra steals one last kiss before forcing himself down the hallway before we could give into our desires.

I clutch his t-shirt against my chest and am unable to resist smelling it even for a brief second; it smells like him just like I wished it would. With the happiest of smiles plastered on my face I stumble into my apartment and head straight for my bed where I fall asleep wearing his shirt.

**Given it's only been a week since I updated the reason I hadn't was because I had personal things going on last week which didn't grant me time to write. There are only a few more chapters to this story and they are all written so you won't have to worry about delayed updating. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, they mean a lot to me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**I don't own PLL **

**Ezra's POV**

The days couldn't pass quickly enough until Spring Break which is only a little over a week away. If it hadn't been for Aria reminding me of it Sunday afternoon then I probably wouldn't have even remembered about it until my students start commenting on their plans. Ever since I have met Aria it feels as if time was flying by right before my eyes. We've talked here and there a bit about what our plans are going to be since we have an entire work off of week. Not to mention we were lucky enough to have our three month anniversary fall on that Tuesday of break, meaning we get to spend the whole day together.

It was currently Wednesday night and I was sitting in my apartment bored out of my mind. I had already graded the little bit of assignments I needed to grade for the night, cleaned my apartment, and done everything else one could think of to do. I really wanted to be with Aria but she said she was going to stop by the grocery store on her way home from work plus she had some stuff to take care of at home tonight. That is one of the reasons my night has been dragging on and been mocking me that I don't have much to do without her in the picture. Therefore I decided to call Hardy to see how he's been doing since we haven't talked in a couple weeks. I went over to his apartment a little after seven and have been there since, it is currently just after nine.

"So how are things with you and Aria? Any plans for spring break?" Hardy wonders while popping the top off of the beer in his hand. He offers me a second beer but I pass up on the offer.

"Really good actually. Things have been amazing so far. No we don't really have any plans yet, we've talked here and there about it but nothing set in stone. What about you?" I look over to Hardy who was sitting on the other end of the couch from me as a meaningless game of sports pays on the TV per Hardy's choice.

"A buddy and I are going to scope out the college hotties at the bars. Nothing like picking up a multitude of girls than when they are all on spring break ready for a meaningless fling." Hardy grins widely whereas I simply roll my eyes.

"When are you going to accept that you are no longer in your early 20's? Come on man, you're 27 now aren't you ready to start settling down and not going to bars all the time to pick up girls?"

Hardy shakes off the question and a silence falls between us. I don't know what it is about him and the topic of settling down but he always seems to veer away from talking about it whenever its brought up. I stay at his apartment for about another an hour until I decide to head out.

On my drive home I couldn't help but mentally map in my head that Aria's apartment is technically on my way home if I take a different route home. Glancing at the clock at the dash of my car to see it is a 9:21. I could stop by her apartment for a minute or so, that wouldn't hurt. Just to say goodnight then she can get back to whatever she is doing tonight. I then begin my journey over to Aria's apartment that wasn't too far away.

When I arrive at her apartment complex I swiftly hop out of my car and anxiously head upstairs to her floor. My hand eagerly lifts up to knock on the door. Even though it hasn't been that long since I last saw her I am still eager to see her again even if it is to say goodnight and steal a kiss before leaving. It doesn't take long for Aria to open the door, a smile instantly graces her face when she sees it is me.

"Hey Spence I'm going to have to call you back tomorrow. Yeah everything is fine," she pauses for a minute and a blush creeps up on her cheeks and her eyes flicker up to me. "Maybe… Goodbye Spencer." Aria laughs as she hangs up the phone.

"Hi," I say lamely causing her to laugh softly while she steps back for me to come inside.

"Hi yourself. What are you doing here?" Aria shuts the door then turns to face me with a look of curiosity on her face.

"I was on my way home from Hardy's and I realized your place was on my drive home so I figured I'd stop by to say goodnight." I reply with, hoping she doesn't realize that is only half the reason I came over.

Aria tilts her head to the side and raises her eyebrow. "Just to say goodnight? You sure there wasn't a little more to the decision?"

She giggles to herself when she knows she is right. Aria walks over to me, wraps her left hand around my neck while her right hand graces my cheek to caress it and tilts my head down to hers. Aria presses her body into mine, stands up on her tippy toes to kiss me leisurely. My arms instantly circle her waist as well as running my fingers through her silky smooth hair. When we part several minutes later I could detect the love and desire in Aria's eyes.

"What are the chances of you saying yes to coming back to my apartment with me for the night? I have dreaded these past couple of days having to sleep alone. After sharing a bed with you for three days it is quite lonely not falling asleep with you in my arms."

"Hmmm I'm thinking the possibility is high. However we only slept in bed together for two days if you recall." Aria grins up at me.

"Very true," I nod my head in confirmation. "The first day though I was on the couch and you were in very close proximities. If you ask me that in itself it twenty times better than being in an apartment completely alone with you over twenty minutes away."

"I would have to agree that I have missed sleeping in your arms these past couple of days as well. What if we spend the night at your place tonight and possibly tomorrow night then this weekend if you happen to get lonely again you come spend the night over here?" Her hands run down my chest and she bites her lip before looking up at me through her long lashes.

I nod my head in response and mu voice catches resulting in me only being able to sputter out a low "Okay."

Aria smiles at me knowing her effect on me. She laces her hand in mine to pull me across the apartment and into her bedroom where I take a seat at the end of the bed and watch her gather some clothes for the next couple of days.

"You know you could bring some extra stuff to keep at my place if you want. That way if you ever want to spend the night you don't have to worry about having clothes for the following day."

"I'd be happy to." A wide smile that bypasses her eyes graces her face to show her happiness. We very recently gave each other keys to the other's apartment so why not keep some clothes at each other's place? I watch as she goes to her dresser to pull out a few extra pieces of clothing to put in the bag.

"What was Spencer up to?" I ask as I remember her talking to Spencer when I came over.

"Oh nothing much. She is taking some time off for the first time in who knows how long during the last few days of Spring Break if not during the break then she is going to take off for some of the following week. She was wondering if we had any plans because she wants to catch up with me and finally meet you. Which reminds me, I was talking with my mom earlier and she was hoping I could come home during the break, apparently Mike is coming home too so she was hoping for everyone to get together again."

I couldn't help my face from falling at the thought of her being gone for an entire week. Christmas break was hard enough and that was when I had only just met her, let alone now after I am so used to spending time with her all the time nearly every day. Hell I was going nuts not seeing her after just one day and made up an excuse just to swing by. Upon seeing the sudden mood change Aria walks over to me and runs her fingers through my hair the way she knows I love.

"I want you to come to Rosewood with me, Ezra. You'll get to meet Mike and we can spend some time with my family. We already know they adore you since you're so good to me so there is nothing to worry about."

"You do? I'd love to go spend the week with them." My mood is instantly lifted as I imagine getting to know her family and see her home town.

"Of course I do! And want to know the best part?" A wicked grin plays on her lips and her eyes are full of playfulness.

"What?"

"We will spend the entire week in my childhood bed that just so happens to be a small twin meaning we will have to snuggle really close together in order for us both to fit." We both laugh and grin at the thought. I pull on her hips so she is standing in between my legs, her hands rest on my shoulders as she looks down at me.

"That sounds perfect." I nuzzle her nose with mine before attaching our lips together and kissing her passionately.

After the kiss Aria turns back to packing her bag. Once she is ready we head out of the apartment hand in hand down to my car. My night suddenly was much better knowing I would spend the next two nights with my wonderful girlfriend cuddled in my arms as well as all of our break—not to mention the very small bed she implied earlier.

**A week later**

**Aria's POV **

Tonight Ezra and I were having a romantic dinner at his apartment. Well technically it was a surprise for Ezra because all I told him was I would have a surprise waiting for him at his apartment after his meeting for work. It was a pre-three month anniversary dinner so to say. Ezra and I had plans to going down to Rosewood to spend some time with my family so I figured we could celebrate our anniversary early since we'll be in Rosewood on Tuesday; our anniversary. I was thoroughly excited for Ezra to finally meet my little brother Mike. Usually Mike would go off with his friends for Spring Break but this time he decided to fly back to Rosewood for the whole family to get together.

After I got off work I had gone shopping to buy something sexy to wear under my dress for Ezra. He wasn't supposed to be home until 7:30 or so giving me plenty of time to cook and get everything set up at his place. I decided to make this special secret family recipe that I would help my mom make all the time when I was little. I had music softly playing in the background as I prepare everything and make sure everything is perfect.

At a quarter to seven I walk into Ezra's bedroom where I had the dress and heels laid out that I was going to wear tonight as well as the pink bag from Victoria Secret sitting on the bed next to it. The dress was a deep red color that looks wonderful against my skin tone and it is extremely sexy. I was more than excited to see his reaction to the dress as well as the black lace lingerie I have on underneath it. Everything was prefect and ready to go; the time was right at 7:30. As I wait for Ezra to walk through his apartment door I dish out the food and take the plates to the table knowing full well he'd be hungry after his long day.

* * *

It was now nearing twenty after eight and Ezra still wasn't home yet. Worry was riding high in my body as I anxiously wait for him to come home. At 8pm when he hadn't come home or called me yet I grabbed my cell phone to call him only to remember he forgot his cell phone at his apartment this morning. I run a frustrated hand through my hair and pace around the living room as I impatiently wait for that door to unlock and him to walk through.

Time slowly drags on and on and my emotions were through the roof. Why hasn't he come home yet?

All I could do was pace the apartment and look out the window that looks out on the street hoping to see him. But I wasn't lucky in the least bit. I feel so useless knowing there is absolutely nothing I can do to figure out where he is and if he's okay. I all but jump when I hear his home phone ringing. I hurry into the kitchen to pick up the cordless phone only to find it was missing. Why must he always lose things? I spin around and hurry across the apartment and down the hall to his bedroom where he keeps the other cordless phone. My hand instantly reaches out to grab the phone off of its charger that rests on the nightstand only to retract just as quickly when the phone rolls over to his voicemail.

_Hey Ezra its Hailey. Thanks again for tonight, I had a wonderful time. Hope to do it again soon. Oh and thanks for taking me up to my apartment, I appreciate it. Have a great night! _

My heart shatters into a million pieces and my legs give out from under me. I fall back to sit on the edge of the bed with tears filling my eyes. This can't be happening. No. Not again. Ezra is different, Ezra wouldn't cheat on me at least I didn't think he would. Soon my lower lip begins to tremble and the tears fall freely due to me being unable to restrain any longer.

He said he loved me.

He said he wouldn't hurt me.

He promised he wouldn't ever do this.

All the crying and stress that was taking over causes my head to begin to pound furiously. I flip off the bedroom light then I shift to lie down on the bed and try to massage my temples in hopes of soothing the headache even in the slightest way would help. My mind was racing with all these thoughts and questions. Did he even have a meeting tonight or was that I lie so he could go on a date with some other woman? Maybe he really didn't 'forget' his phone here after all, maybe he did it on purpose so I couldn't reach him. The pounding headache finally took over and I fall to sleep wishing the pain in my head and heart will evaporate from my body.

I was later shaken from my not so peaceful slumber by sudden brightness. My eyes squint open only to close promptly. Ezra was here.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Ezra's voice was sweet and soft as if he hadn't done a damn thing wrong.

Ignoring the continuous pounding in my head I push myself up off the bed and storm out of the room right past him.

"Hey where are you going?" He wonders confused rushing after me.

"Home. The only reason I'm still here is because I fell asleep much to my dismay because the last thing I want to do is see _you_." I seethe at him. It only takes me seconds to gather my heels in my left hand after throwing my purse on my left shoulder hastily.

"Aria what are you talking about? Why are you so upset with me and why are you dressed up?" Ezra asks following me around the apartment preventing me from leaving.

"Fist off I am not upset with you, I am fucking livid with you and don't even want to talk to you right now let alone see you! I am dressed like this because we had plans tonight, remember? Oh no that's right you are too busy with Hailey to fucking remember our plans aren't you?" I scream at him.

"It isn't what you—."

"For the love of god do **not** tell me it isn't what it looks like! I don't even want to hear whatever bullshit excuse you have right now."

Not being able to be in the same room as him I turn around and head to the apartment door to leave.

"Aria wait just let me explain this." Ezra runs after me, grapping my arm to stop me from running.

"Let go of me now." Seeing the furry in my eyes he releases his hand in a split second. I don't so much as look back once, I only run down each flight of stairs until I reach the lobby since I didn't want to stand and wait at the elevator with the risk of Ezra attempting to talk with me.

Despite the tears in my eyes I manage to drive all the way to my apartment and trudge up to my floor safely. I unlock my door, walk inside and drop my shoes and purse on the couch having never slipped my feet back into my heels.

I tiredly make my way over to my bedroom wanting nothing more than to strip out of my clothes and climb into bed. I groan loudly at my home phone ringing next to me. Even though I assumed it would be Ezra I lift my head to check and see what the caller ID says; Ella. Why would mom be calling me at 11:21 at night? Knowing full well she wouldn't call this late unless it was an emergency I reach out to answer the phone despite my tiredness and lack of wanting to talk with anyone.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Aria," my mom's voice was hoarse and sounds as if she is and or has been crying. "It's your father."

I push up in bed and run my hand through my tangled hair. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"Your father had a heart attack."

Just like that with those six words my heart shatters yet again that night. My jaw drops and panic fills my body.

"I'll be right there mom."

I hurry out of bed to pack a bag of whatever I could grab quickly in my closet. With my bag ready I grab my purse from the couch and hurry down to my car. It didn't make a difference that it was 11:40 at night, I had to get to Rosewood whether today has been marked as presumably the worst day of my life.

I try not to think about Ezra as I drive but it was nearly impossible.

**Okay so I am going into hiding now that you guys have read this chapter. I originally had it planned for this to be chapter 10 but I decided to change it and made it chapter 9 instead. I am sure you all will probably yell at me for the ending whether that be in reviews, tweets, and for some, texts. But you all know me and my love for Ezria so take that as a source of comfort. There is only two chapters left, if not then it is three, my mind is completely blanking on it right now though to be sure.**

**On a side note, a friend of mine who I am sure you all know very very well due to her amazing stories on here, Amelia, has asked me if I would write a ones shot about the spoiler Marlene gave us about Ezria having sex in a cabin during episode 414. It of course will be an M chapter as per my usual one shots. I am going to start working on it tonight and I hope to have it posted Monday morning. **

**Please review as you know they lead to the next chapter!**

**P.S. please don't kill me too much for this chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything**

**Ezra's POV **

The faculty meeting at my work felt as if it had dragged on for hours. Unfortunately they didn't serve any good food this time leading me to be starving before we were even halfway through. By the time we were all free to go after getting through all the key points everyone was all but ecstatic to call it a night. When I walk out to the parking lot I notice one of my coworkers, Hailey, a fellow English teacher, standing outside of her car with a look of frustration.

"Hey is everything okay?" I walk over to her car to check on her.

"No my car won't start and I have no one to pick me up. I'm starving and the last thing I need is this damn car acting up again." She frowns, leaning against her car with a sigh.

"I could give you a ride if you want? As for the starving part I'm just as hungry, we could grab a bite to eat if you'd like?" I offer knowing I wasn't in the mood to go home and cook something let alone clean it up.

"That'd be great actually, thanks Ezra." Hailey smiles brightly at me with a look of relief. She locks her car then follows me over to my car where she climbs into the passenger seat then tells me a good restaurant that is located near her apartment.

Hailey and I had a really good time at dinner and the food was amazing – definitely what my stomach was craving. I walk her up to her apartment to ensure she gets inside since it was late. After returning to my car I drive across town to my apartment. When I walk into the lobby of my apartment complex I tiredly lean against the wall as I wait for the elevator to arrive. Thankfully it doesn't take too long for the doors to open then for it to lift me up to the fifth floor where my apartment is located.

I was too tired to dwell on the fact that the lights in my apartment were turned on. Instead I stride slowly down the hall and into my bedroom. My right hand instinctively reached out to flip on the light as per usual whenever I walk into my bedroom. However my eyes land on a sleeping Aria in my bed. What surprised me most wasn't that she was here but why she was wearing a fancy as well as very sexy dress.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing here?" I ask her when I see her eyes flutter open from the brightness emitting from the bedroom light.

However instead of replying to me like she usually would, Aria glares at me, pushes up from the bed and storms past me out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?" I wonder confused rushing after her.

"Home. The only reason I'm still here is because I fell asleep much to my dismay because the last thing I want to do is see _you_." She fires at me with pure fury in her eyes. What happened? I watch as she moves about the room gathering her purse and her heels in a second.

"Aria what are you talking about? Why are you so upset with me and why are you dressed up?" I asks following her around the apartment wishing she wouldn't rush out of here before explaining to me what is going on.

"Fist off I am not upset with you, I am fucking livid with you and don't even want to talk to you right now let alone see you! I am dressed like this because we had plans tonight, remember? Oh no that's right you are too busy with Hailey to fucking remember our plans aren't you?" She scream at me.

Then my mind is no longer a blur; we had plans tonight. She told me this morning she was going to surprise me with something after my meeting. How could I be so stupid to have forgotten? Maybe if I hadn't of left my phone at home this morning by accident I would have remembered because I would have called her after my meeting got out.

I instantly try to explain the situation to her but she doesn't want to hear it. "It isn't what you—."

"For the love of god do **not** tell me it isn't what it looks like! I don't even want to hear whatever bullshit excuse you have right now."

"Aria wait just let me explain this." I run after her when she tries to bolt out the door, I lightly grab her arm to stop her from running.

"Let go of me right now." Seeing the furry in her eyes I release my hand in a split second.

Aria doesn't hesitate after that to flee from the apartment without even glancing back at me. She doesn't even take the stairs, instead she runs down the stairwell in a rush.

What have I done?

I wish she would have let me explain that nothing happened between Hailey and me tonight. Wait, how does she even know I had dinner with Hailey? I groan in confusion and run a frustrated hand through my hair. I was far too tired to deal with this and it is obvious she isn't going to talk to me tonight so I walk back to my bedroom and collapse in bed hoping to rid myself of this exhaustion.

* * *

The next morning I try calling Aria on my way to work but she doesn't answer. I try texting her on my lunch break hoping to get a response from her but I receive nothing in return. I wish Aria would have just listened to me last night instead of running out on me before I could explain who Hailey actually is. A part of me wanted to go by her work when she gets off to talk to her and explain everything to her but I thought better of it. If she wanted to talk to me she's have texted me back by now at least.

Later on that day when I leave work I glance over at the elementary school only to notice Aria's car isn't parked in its usual spot. I dismiss any further thoughts of this and focus getting home. Seeing as Aria probably won't be coming over to spend time together I might as well get some marking done as a way to distract myself from my thoughts of Aria.

The following day I was frustrated that Aria was still ignoring me. It was Saturday so I knew if I went over to her apartment she's be there thus giving me a chance to clear the air and get her to understand that Hailey is merely a coworker. Even though Aria probably doesn't want to see me right now I can't stand the thought of her believing I'd cheat on her. Knowing she is probably sitting in her apartment hating me right now drives me to throw on a pair of jeans and a casual shirt then hurry down to my car to hurry over to Aria's apartment. When I get there I take a deep breath before knocking on the door. Several minutes pass as well as several more knocks on the door but there was no answer from Aria. Knowing it was nine o'clock in the morning Aria is surely still here I pull out my keys from my pocket where her apartment key hangs on my key ring to unlock the door. I walk inside to see the living room was empty and perfectly clean as always. I walk toward her bedroom and notice the door is wide open.

"Aria?" I call out before walking into her bedroom. Much to my displeasure she wasn't in her bed and her bathroom door was wide open so she wasn't in there either. Surprisingly her bed was unmade with the sheets thrown back; Aria is persistent on making her bed before leaving for work. She said part of it is just how she was raised but mainly because she likes coming home from a long day and crawling into a freshly made bed.

Where is she?

**Aria's POV**

I was currently sitting in my dad's hospital room talking with my mom while my dad sleeps in the bed. It was Friday morning; I have been here since about four this morning. I was staying at my parent's house in my childhood bedroom. When I had left my apartment I sent an email to the principal of my school telling her what happened and apologizing for the short notice but I was unable to attend work for the day. I called her this morning at six to let her know since I was unsure when she would check her email. Thankfully she understood and told me she would take care of getting a substitute to cover my class for me.

"So what happened?" I ask mom as I stir the cup of coffee in my hand that was my only source of energy due to my lack of sleep.

"I don't know exactly. All I know is your father had a meeting with The Dean at Hollis then he went back to his office and a student was walking past his office when they heard him groaning as if in pain. They saw him clutching his chest before falling to the ground. They called for help and I was called shortly afterward."

"He'll be okay mom," I run my hand along her back with a reassuring smile.

"The doctors said it is probably from stress." Mom's gaze is locked on Dad's sleeping form.

"He'll wake up soon and I'm sure they'll release him shortly. Dad is young and fit I'm sure he is just stressed about work or something. Don't worry mom."

"Well we aren't exactly young so to say but I sure hope so. Thank you for coming down here, honey."

"Of course mom, and you know what I mean. I talked to Mike and he said he got an early flight that should land around noon or one I think."

"You guys could have waited to come here tomorrow like planned rather than missing your last day of work before spring break." Mom looks over at me and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Mom," I turn my head and my voice softens. "It doesn't matter I got work taken care of. Dad's health is important as is your wellbeing."

"Is Ezra driving down here tomorrow?" Mom wonders trying to change the subject off of dad, plus she seems truly curious.

My gaze instantly falls to my coffee in my lap and I bite my lip. The last thing I want is to talk about Ezra. I turned my phone off this morning because he wouldn't quit calling or texting me. I couldn't dare read any of the texts or even listen to any of his voicemails. Needless to say my phone hasn't come out of my purse for any reason aside from me talking with my boss this morning as well as touching base with Mike.

"Um I'm not sure we haven't talked since he has classes all day." I pass off quickly hoping not to dwell on us any longer.

"How have things been for you two?" Mom asks, her eyes picking up on my slight mood change.

"Great, really great." I nod my head trying to sell my lie but I don't look her in the eye since she'll know I'm lying for sure if I do.

Thankfully a nurse came in just before mom could question me further. Her name was Sara. She was tall with dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and was wearing blue scrubs. She checks dad's chart and looks over him before leaving shortly after. It was right when the nurse turns on her heel to leave the room does dad groan lowly and open his eyes. We jump up from our chairs to stand at his bedside.

"Byron honey," mom runs her hand over his cheek and leans over to kiss him with tears of happiness.

"I'm okay Ella. I'm okay." I watch as he reassures her and they share their happy moment.

"It's great to see you again dad if only it were under different circumstances."

"What can I say, I wanted to see my baby girl a day early." He cracks a smile resulting in mom and me to laugh and smile at the fact that he is still his joking self.

"The doctors think you had the heart attack from stress. Is something going on at work?"

He sighs and his joyous mood has vanished in a nanosecond.

"Byron?"

"Todd called me into his office this morning. He told me there are some budget cuts occurring throughout the university and several professors are being let go. I had heard it drifting around campus but I didn't believe it was true. At first I was terrified he was about to let me go and tell me to pack up my office; that is when my heart started racing. Turns out they want me to take over both of Ben's courses since he was let go that morning. How can I take over a well renowned professor's classes who happens to be one of my good friends?"

He shakes his head before continuing on.

"When I went back to my office I kept thinking about how they could let me go at any time without any warning with all the budget cuts. They didn't waste any time laying off several professors who have been there for as long as I can remember. Between those ideas swirling in my head and the thought of my extra work load that I'll be taking on I became overwhelmed. My chest felt as if it were tightening and I was struggling breathing, that's when Mark found me."

Mom promptly begins to assure him everything will be fine if he is let go but not to worry. I step out to go get a refill on my coffee to grant them some time alone.

* * *

We spent our afternoon talking and catching up on everything and having mindless conversations. It was evident mom was much more at ease knowing Byron is okay and it really was just stress that landed him in this hospital bed. They both asked about Ezra coming down tomorrow but sensing my mood when his name was mentioned neither of them bring him up again. Not before sharing a look between each other that didn't go unnoticed by me.

"I'm going to head over to the airport to pick up Mike since his flight should be landing soon. Is there anything you guys want me to bring back for you?"

"Yes! Real food please? If I am going to be cooped up here for a couple of days or however long until I am released I am going to need some edible food to get me through it not the mush crap here." Dad begs me as I stand up and grab my purse.

I laugh softly and grasp his hand in mine. "What would you like?"

"I would die for a hamburger right now actually."

"Byron you are supposed to be eating healthy things right now. You just had a heart attack." Mom purses her lips at him.

When I back out of the room I give dad a subtle hint that I'll bring him back something prior to scurrying out of the room before mom saw.

Thankfully the drive to the airport didn't feel too long though it is just over a half an hours drive, a little more with traffic. I find the correct terminal where Mike is supposed to arrive and take a seat hoping his find him shortly. While I wait I stare down at my phone in my hands. Thankfully Ezra hasn't called or sent anymore messages but I'm sure that's only because he has classes all day. Odds are once three o'clock hits the phone calls or texts will resume. I know I need to return at least a call or simply a text but I can't bring myself to do so. This is what I was afraid of when it came to getting in another relationship. No matter what happens I always end up being the one who gets hurt. I thought things were going great with us, wonderful even? Everything seemed so perfect. Now everything is just a mess.

"Aria are you okay?" My little brother Mike's voice asks as he approached me. It was then that I realized a few tears had fallen. I swiftly wipe them away and stand up to hug him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. How was the flight?"

We turn to walk over to the baggage claim to retrieve his bag.

"Pretty good. How's dad, is it severe?"

"No, he'll be fine. They said it was just from all this stress at work he became overwhelmed and it got the best of him. Are you hungry, dad wants me to bring him back something to eat?"

"Yeah I'm starving. Thanks for picking me up."

"Anytime." I was glad to see my little brother again. It's the one thing I regret about being all the way in New York; being away from my family.

**Mike's POV**

Three days had passed since I arrived to Rosewood. It was now Monday, Dad was being released from the hospital at ten this morning. Mom was at the hospital with him to go over everything with the doctors on his schedule and what not. Meanwhile Aria and I were at the house getting ready so we could go pick up mom and dad from the hospital soon. Currently I was downstairs in the kitchen grabbing something to eat for breakfast and Aria was upstairs in the shower. I don't know what it is but she seems off, as if she is hiding something. I've tried asking her if she is okay but she merely shrugs and pretends like nothing is wrong. I was shaken out of my thoughts by a phone ringing. I turn around and head toward the living room to see Aria's phone on the coffee table.

Ezra Fitz

That's what I was forgetting! Ezra, Aria's new boyfriend, was supposed to be spending Spring Break at the house with us so I could meet him. I wonder why he didn't come down here with Aria. I reach down to pick up the phone and accept the call.

"Hello?"

There was a pause on the other side of the phone before a male's voice speaks up.

"Hi is uh Aria there?" He sounds unsure and a hint of worrisome in his voice.

"She's in the shower right now, can I take a message for you?"

"Oh um…" there was another pause from him before he speaks up once more. "Can I ask who this is?"

"This is Mike, her brother. I take it you're the boyfriend?"

"Oh Mike, hi sorry I thought… never mind what I thought. Are you guys at your parent's house?" He sounds oddly relieved when I told him I was Aria's brother making me curious to see if the reason Aria seems off is because of Ezra.

"Yeah you didn't hear what happened?"

"No. Is everything okay?"

"Our dad had a heart attack Thursday night. He is in the hospital right now but is being release in an hour or so."

"I'm so sorry I had no idea. Mike can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure," I shrug even though he can't see it and walk back into the kitchen to finish making some breakfast.

"Will you please not tell Aria we talked? I'm going to drive down there and I want to surprise her."

"Okay," I give him our address and the main directions he'd need to get here then we hand up. I be sure to place Aria's phone back where it was just in time for her to walk down the stairs.

"Hey Mike almost ready to head out?" Aria asks as she pulls some things out of the fridge herself to eat after pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Just about."

After we finish eating breakfast Aria and I get in her car and head on up to the hospital. We arrive just as dad was finishing signing all the discharge papers. Dad was highly relieved to be going home where he can relax in a more comfortable environment and eat 'actual people food' as he referred to it.

"You ready to go home dad?" Aria asks knowing how eager he's been.

"Very much so honey," Dad chuckles.

I pick up his bag from the chair to carry it for him on my way out of the room. Apparently he full out refused using the wheelchair he was supposed to sit in until he got out the door, saying he doesn't need it and is perfectly fine walking on his own. Mom wasn't pleased with him for refusing it but she knew there was no convincing him into the wheelchair.

When we return to the house mom makes dad take a seat on the couch to relax much to his displeasure. We all decide to watch a movie in the living room to pass the time. Mom and Dad were on the love seat together, I was laying down on the couch, and Aria was curled up in the chair with a look on her face that portrays her mind is elsewhere. I worry if it has something to do with that boyfriend of hers, Ezra. She reassured me over the phone several times in the past that he is oh so amazing and treats her better than imaginable. However that doesn't explain why he didn't come down here with Aria especially since when I answered her phone this morning he didn't even know she was here. I know she is my older sister and can look out for herself but she is my sister and I just want what is best for her, not some half ass guy who doesn't treat her right. Depending on how Aria reacts to him showing up tonight I may have to kick his ass and tell him to leave.

Eventually I let my focus drift away from Aria and turn my attention to the movie.

**Aria's POV**

I kept trying to focus on the movie but my thoughts continuously drifted off to Ezra. As much as I didn't want to I know I need to call him so we can talk and sort all this out. I'll probably call him tonight after the movie or maybe tomorrow… god I can't keep putting it off or else I'll neglect the issue at hand until after I return to New York.

A huff of annoyance leaves my lips at the fact that even when I am furious and heartbroken about Ezra I cannot stop thinking about him. I try to sleep even if it's for an hour at the minimum but my brain wouldn't shut down and allow me to fall into a slumber. Instead I curl up in the chair, wrap the blanket tighter around my body and close my eyes hoping sleep will take over me rather than trying to force it. Despite being thoroughly exhausted from my lack of sleep these past few days the vast amount of coffee I have consumed was what is keeping my brain functioning thus preventing me from napping.

The doorbell rings surprisingly drawing everyone's attention from the movie. Who would be coming over? I offer to answer it since I was the only one not really paying any attention to the movie in the first place. After untangling myself from the blanket I walk over to the front door, my bare feet lightly padding against the hardwood floor. I run my hand through my hair as my left hand reached out to open the door. I freeze in place and my mouth falls agape when I see Ezra Fitz standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper lowly, my voice caught in my throat.

**So Ezra has arrived! The next chapter is the final chapter of this story. Do you think he'll be able to explain and fix things before the ending? **

**A few people commented in reviews that they were waiting for the chapter on Monday. When I said I was posting Monday in the previous chapter's AN I was referring to posting a new one shot about Ezria in the cabin on Monday. I'm sorry for the confusion on that. I have had these last chapters written for a while so I've been anxious to hear your guys' reaction to it. **

**I think we all died last night at the Ezria scenes. They were very sweet while killing basically the entire Ezria Fandom. Not to mention finding the Ezria mug that Bryan hid in the show for us to find. **

**If any of you read my other story Gonna Get Caught I am working on that now. I have three more chapters to write for it then that story is finished as well. I have about a week left to my FanFiction time and it has definitely been an amazing experience. So thank you for that! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay here it is guys, the final chapter! **

**I don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV**

"_What are you doing here?" I whisper lowly, my voice caught in my throat. _

"I need to talk to you. I need to explain what happened but you wouldn't return any off my calls or texts so I figured I'd come see you in person."

My eyes roam over his appearance; he had dark circles under his eyes showing he hasn't gotten much sleep either, he also has a vase of flowers in his hands with all different types of flowers in it. I cross my arms and force myself not to give into his charming ways. This is why I needed to talk to him over the phone first – seeing him in person will only remind me how much I miss him and crave his touch.

"Flowers aren't going to fix this. How did you even know I was here let alone the address?"

"I talked to Mike this morning and he told me." Ezra shrugs simply. "And I know, that isn't why I brought flowers. I know we need to talk."

"What do you mean you talked to Mike?" I raise my eyebrow in confusion at him. When in the world could he have talked to Mike? And how?

"I called your phone this morning and Mike answered. He told me you were in the shower, once he said he was your brother then I knew you were here at your parents so I asked him for the address to surprise you."

"Wonderful," I mutter sarcastically to myself. "We can talk privately upstairs."

I step aside for Ezra to walk inside then shut the door behind him.

"Who was at the door Honey?" Mom asks upon hearing the door shut.

"It's Ezra, we're going to go upstairs for a bit." I reply, walking toward the stairs with Ezra following behind me. He says hello to everyone and promises to come back to properly meet Mike shortly.

I lead Ezra to my old bedroom and shut the door softly behind us. Ezra sits the vase on the wooden desk in the corner of my room while I walk over to sit on the side of my bed unsure of what to say first.

"How's your dad? Mike said over the phone he had a heart attack." Ezra asks genuinely worried.

"He'll be okay. They said it was from the stress at work, he just has to take it easy for a while."

A silence falls between us after a beat.

"Who is Hailey?" I finally speak up, I lift my gaze up to look at him.

Ezra pulls my desk chair out to sit directly in front of me.

"She is the Freshman English teacher at work. There is absolutely nothing out of platonic feelings between us. The meeting on Thursday had dragged on and there wasn't any food supplied like there usually is—everyone was hungry and tired by the time the meeting was over. When I walked out to my car I saw Hailey leaning against her car frustrated so I went over to ask her if everything was okay. She told me her car wouldn't start so I offered to drive her home."

He takes a brief pause to clear his throat and run a nervous hand through his hair.

"That doesn't explain the voicemail she left on your home phone. Why did she thank you for walking her up to her apartment and make it sound as if you two were on a date?"

"We were both hungry and it was pretty late out. I didn't feel like coming home and cooking so we decided to grab a bite to eat at a restaurant that was located on the drive to her place. When we got to her apartment complex it was pretty dark out due to the lateness of the night and I was somewhat tentative about her walking up there alone so I went up to make sure she got inside safely. Nothing happened Aria, I swear to you."

"But you knew we had plans after your meeting. I'm not upset that you gave her a ride home since her car wasn't working but you couldn't have used her phone or something to call me at lease? I waited around thinking something happened to you since you hadn't come home. I felt useless knowing you could have been hurt while I was sitting in your apartment oblivious to it all just waiting for you to walk through the door."

"I completely forgot about our plans, I'm sorry. I was tired from the meeting and it just kept dragging on."

Ezra shifts forward to grasps ahold of my hands after tilting my head up to look him in the eye.

"I love you Aria. You and not anyone else. Every day at work I am anxious to get home in hopes of spending time with you whether it be just a date or when we spend the night together at each other's apartments. I only want you. I want to love you every day for the rest of my life, to marry you, and to grow old with you. Please believe me Aria."

I could tell his eyes held pure honesty and desperation as well as an abundance of love. In my head I knew he was telling the truth as well as in my heart. However there is that tiny sliver of me that is terrified that past will repeat itself. They always say History has a way of repeating itself, I don't want this to be one of those occurrences.

"I want to believe you, I do Ezra." A few tears slip down my cheeks and I struggle to keep my voice steady. "But in the back of my mind I keep remembering how my past relationships have panned out and that terrifies me that I'll lose you too."

Ezra wipes my tears away, "Aria, honey. I am nothing like any of those assholes who hurt you. I will do whatever you want to show you that nothing happened between Hailey and me and that nothing will ever take place between me and any other woman."

I bite my lip and close my eyes thinking back to these past three months I've spent with him. He loves me, I know he does. Every day we have spent together he's more than proven to me that he is a real gentleman and nothing like any man I have met before. Deep down I know he is telling the truth and I have to believe him; he's given me no other reason to believe he'd cheat on me he simply isn't that kind of man.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did then run out of your apartment. I should have just listened to you first."

A look of relief washes over Ezra's face and his lips have a smile tugging on them.

"Don't be sorry baby, I understand why you reacted that way."

Suddenly Ezra shifted from his seat, grasps my face in his hands lightly and kisses me passionately. I moan loudly into his mouth and respond instantly. My mouth moves in sync with his and I feel as if I am in heaven.

"I have been dying to kiss you since I walked into my apartment and saw you asleep on my bed in that stunning dress." Ezra murmurs against my lips before attacking my mouth once more.

When I notice we have managed to ease ourselves down on the mattress with Ezra laying on top of me I pull back from the kiss.

"As much as I would love to, we cannot do this right now. My family is downstairs and I am sure they are all curious enough about your sudden appearance that one of them would pick up on us making love up here."

"Very good point," he nods his head with a light chuckle to his voice. When he moves to climb off of me I wrap my arms around him to keep him in place on top of me.

"I haven't seen you in four days, I want to feel you close to me. Besides, I didn't say we couldn't kiss." I grin up at him happily causing him to laugh once more and place a leisurely kiss on my lips.

After several minutes pass that were filled with shared kisses our lips separate to catch a breath otherwise I'll look flustered when we return down to the living room.

"So you have to tell me, how come each flower is different in the bouquet you brought?" I wonder aloud while running my fingers through his wonderful hair.

"That vase holds one flower of all the different bouquets I have sent you at work or hand given when I have taken you on a date. I remember every single one I ever gave you."

I giggle to myself at the sweetness behind his action. He really does go to great lengths to remember everything.

"I love you," is all I can say.

"I love you too sweetheart. Now what do you say we go downstairs and meet Mike so I can thank him for answering your phone this morning."

I simply nod my head in response and we both get up off of my bed. We walk hand in hand downstairs to the living room to see the movie had already ended resulting in mom being in the kitchen to start on dinner and Mike talking with dad in the living room.

"Mike," I say to grasp his attention when Ezra and I enter the living room. "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Ezra." I smile brightly in happiness that everything has been resolved.

Mike stands up to shake Ezra's hand and does a once over to Ezra making me glare at him.

"Nice to meet you. As long as you treat my sister properly then we won't have any problems." Mike grins at Ezra, Ezra nodding in return.

"Mike!" I scold him.

"It's okay Aria," Ezra chuckles and turns back to Mike. "Don't worry I'd never hurt her. Besides your dad has already shown me what'll happen if I hurt her."

We all turn to look at dad who was sitting on the couch, he gives us a sheepish look.

"I'm going to go see if mom needs some help." I speak up and turn to head toward the kitchen.

"I can come help too if you want?" Ezra asks, not letting go of my hands.

"No that's okay," I shake my head and smile at him. "Why don't you get to know Mike and Dad?"

"Okay, but if you guys need any help let me know." Ezra presses a soft kiss to my lips before I spin around on my heel and walk into the kitchen; my mind in utter bliss that he is here and things are much more relaxed.

"Hey baby girl. Are things okay with you and Ezra now?" Mom asks when she sees me walking into the kitchen.

I pick up one of the peppers and move to stand next to her at the island to help her chop them.

"Yeah, everything is perfect." I lift my gaze up from the pepper in front of me to catch Ezra's eye from across the room. A blush spreads across my cheeks due to the realization that he was watching me. Ezra grins back in response then turns back to his conversation with my brother and father.

* * *

The rest of our night had gone wonderfully. My family loves Ezra just like I knew they would and he got along with them perfectly. During dinner Ezra and I had our hands laced together resting on his thigh under the table. As the meal progressed we had managed to migrate closer until our chairs weren't even an inch from each other. It had only been four days since we had seen each other and yet it felt as if it were an eternity, especially since we weren't talking for those four wretched days. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves; dad was even acting more relaxed. It was as if the horrible past few days of him being in the hospital hadn't even occurred.

After we had ate dinner and gotten everything cleaned up we had moved to locate in the living room to continue sharing stories and embarrassing childhood memories. Ezra and I had opted to sit in the oversized comfy arm chair I had been curled up in this afternoon prior to Ezra's arrival. We had snuggled together in the chair with me on his lap and our arms wrapped around each other. The time was flying the more we all talked—the conversations taking over and causing us to ignore the lateness of the hour.

Finally though it came to the point where the tiredness was beginning to take over everyone's bodies and we were all ready to go to sleep for the night. We each head our respected ways once at the top of the stairs. I be sure to flip the lock of my bedroom door after shutting it softly behind us. Turning to face Ezra I close the distance between us until my chest was pressed faintly up against his and my arms tangled around his neck.

"If we're quiet enough we can make love now."

A smirk grows on Ezra's face when he goes to respond. "I don't think I am the one who should worry about being quiet my dear."

My jaw drops at what he's implying but I know it's true. A grin of my own forms on my lips, I drop the level of my tone to use my sexy, seductive tone on him.

"Very true, however it isn't my fault per say. You're the one that makes me be loud."

Now it was his turn for his jaw to drop. Ezra doesn't respond verbally, instead he strips me of my clothes, I return the same action for him, and then he flips off the bedroom light before easing me down on my mattress. Our lips lock in the deepest of kisses.

"I love you Aria." The moon was shining across his face lighting up his handsome features. I run my hand through his hair then rest my hand on his neck to feel his warm skin under my hand.

"I love you Ezra, so much."

"I may not be your first in many aspects, but I certainly wish to be your last everything." His voice was raw with emotion and full of love.

"I want that too."

We spent the rest of the evening making love and reuniting. It was all in perfect timing for we would be together for our anniversary that takes place the following day. That night I finally slept a peaceful non-disturbed slumber that I have been deprived of the past several nights. From that day on we made sure to listen to the other before jumping to conclusions and becoming upset. We proceeded to love each other to the fullest and were determined to never lose that deep connection we held; the kind only true soul mates hold.

Everything had finally fallen into place for me and it was more than perfect.

**Okay so there it is, the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story! The fact that this story has over 7,000 views and 280 reviews just blows me away. I would be through the roof if I get over 300 reviews for this story. Everyone knows I am leaving FanFic shortly once I get Gonna Get Caught wrapped. I will put my final good-bye and explain my reasoning in the final chapter to answer all the questions everyone has been asking me. I love you all and I have enjoyed talking with you and sharing my stories with you all. **

**Xoxo**

**If you want to tweet with me or anything, my handle is GilmoreGirls582**


End file.
